A Charmed Slayer
by Kyra5972
Summary: Buffy is killed in action & reborn with new powers & a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears & Angel Investigations must find the ‘Reborn Champion'
1. Death And Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and well, I'll tell you who the other stuff belongs to in the next chapter since I don't want to completely give it away, though you've probably already guessed what I'm crossing over with by the title, but oh well.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Spoilers:** Set one year after the _Angel_ episode 'The Girl in Question' and about two years after the _Buffy_ Series Finale. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are all 24, Faith is 23, and Dawn and Andrew are 19. No Willow/Kennedy.

As for the fandom I'm crossing with, I'm not really sure what season it is, though **_/spoiler/_** isn't dead or evil/**_spoiler/_** never became an **_/spoiler/,_** and both /**_spoiler/_** and /**_spoiler/_** have been born. I'll fill in the blanks next chapter. Don't wanna totally give it away.

**A/N:** I know I really don't need to be starting a new story right now since I already have two in-progress right now, but it's really not my fault. See, for the last week I've been moving into a new house and since my new chapters that I'm working on for _Ginny: 2Xtreme_ and _Dawn Goes Omega_ are on my computer and not in a notebook or anything, I couldn't work on them. Which means that I ended up starting a new story. This is the result. I hope you all like it.

This is a response to a challenge found on TTH, so I hope that the challenger reads this and enjoys it. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this or how I'm getting there other than what's required in the challenge. So far I only have the prologue written and I pretty much make everything up as I type, so I guess we'll see what happens. This is the first time I've ever written any of the /**_spoiler/_** characters, so let me know how I did.

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Charmed Slayer**

**Prologue**

Buffy woke with a start and quickly sat up in bed, the remnants of her dream fading fast. All she could remember were a few flashes; one of a nice manor in what looked like a city, some sort of Celtic symbol she vaguely remembered from one of Willow's books, a tri-something-or-other. There was a man of about thirty with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes disappearing in a shower of blue and white sparkles, a brunette woman who looked to be quite pregnant, probably about 8 months or so, a redhead who was also quite pregnant, though not as far along as the brunette, maybe only about six or seven months along. There was also with longish brown hair who seemed to be younger than the brunette but older than the redhead and was holding a baby in her arms with a very attractive dark haired man standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Buffy also remembered flashes of two little boys, the older looking about four with blonde hair and blue eyes and the younger about two with brown hair and blue eyes, both boys disappearing in a shower of blue and white sparkles just like the first guy she had seen. Somehow Buffy seemed to know that Sparkle Man and the first brunette were married and the parents of the two little boys and that the three women were sisters. She wasn't sure how she knew these things, she just did. She also had the odd feeling that there had once been a fourth sister, but that she was gone now.

Buffy sighed and shook her head before crawling out of bed to start her day. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table she noticed that it was just after 10:30 in the morning. 'Ugh, Shower.' She thought, heading out of her room.

Thirty minutes later Buffy left the bathroom feeling refreshed and much more awake than she had upon entering.

"Hey, Buff!" Nineteen-year-old Dawn Summers greeted her sister as the older woman entered the kitchen. "How was patrol last night?" She asked.

"It was okay, fairly quiet, actually." The twenty-four-year old replied.

"Well Giles called and wants everyone to meet at the Council Offices at noon, which means we have to leave in about twenty minutes, so you'd better eat." Dawn said.

Buffy grinned at her sister, "Nah, that's okay, I'll eat at the meeting, you know Xander will bring donuts."

The younger Summers laughed, "Too true," She said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shortly after the defeat of The First and the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth a little over two years ago, Giles had decided to recreate the Watcher's Council since the were so many newly activated Slayers out there who would need to be trained. So along with Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce in Los Angeles, Giles created an all new Council. However, the new Council had some major changes from the original. For instance, the new Council was known as the Slayers Council instead of the Watchers Council as it was created fir the Slayers, not the Watchers who merely worked there. Also, Slayers and future Slayers were no longer taken from their family at a young age to be trained for their destinies. They were now allowed to have family, friends, and a life outside of Slaying; in fact, it was encouraged.

Giles, Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Wes, and Andrew made up the core of the Slayers Council. The eight of them ran the new Council and kept track of all the newly activated Slayers and their Watchers. Giles and Wes were the heads of the Watchers Department, Buffy and Faith headed up the Slayers Department, Willow and Dawn were in charge of the Magics Department, Xander was the head of Weapons and Tactical, and Andrew was in charge of the Archives. They had offices all over the world; in London, Rome, Japan, Russia, Egypt, Spain, Brazil, Australia, Canada, New York, and L.A, as well as their Headquarters in Cleveland near the Hellmouth there.

Shortly after noon the core of the Slayers Council, minus Wes who was in L.A, gathered in the main conference room of their Rome Offices.

"So, Giles, What's the what?" Faith asked once everyone was seated.

Xander nodded as he placed a box of donuts on the table. "Yeah, G-Man, what's with the emergency meeting?" The one-eyed man questioned.

Giles sighed as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "Xander, I have repeatedly asked you not to call me that. And as for the 'what,' my sources have informed me of a new demon in town. Apparently it is quite powerful and very nearly indestructible. It is called a Torqlan and it is just over ten feet tall with spikes all over its body which are highly poisonous," The former librarian explained.

"Okay, so it's big, strong, and has deadly spikes all over…How do we kill it?" Dawn asked as she reached for a jelly donut.

"In order to kill a Torqlan, you must break its neck-"

"Okay, so it's a simple neck-snappage, no big," Buffy stated.

Giles sighed again, "No, Buffy, not so simple. Like I said, this thing is over ten feet tall and has poisonous spikes all over its body. There is an especially high concentration of these spikes around the demon's neck, making it nearly impossible to break the neck without touching the spikes. The poison in this thing's spikes is strong enough to kill an ordinary human instantly with the slightest of pricks; a Slayer would be dead in a matter of minutes."

"Oh."

"However, there are no spikes around the creature's temples," Giles told them, "So if you can get it down and avoid the spikes, you should be able to place your hands at its temples, twist and snap its neck.

"I want all of you on this. Even Andrew, though he will only be there in a documentary capacity. I want to see if we can find any weaknesses to add to the information we already have.

"We'll go after it tonight. My source said that the Torqlan has been seen multiple times in one of the cemeteries in the southern end of the city, we'll start there. Take as many long range weapons as possible," Giles ordered. "We'll meet in the Weapons Room at ten pm sharp."

Everybody nodded before moving on to more pleasant topics.

Ten o'clock found Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander, Faith, and Andrew in the Weapons Room at the Slayer Offices selecting their weapons for the night.

Once everyone was ready the headed out. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the cemetery. It wasn't long before they found the Torqlan Demon.

As soon as they spotted the demon, the gang immediately sprang into action. Andrew moved back to a safe distance from the fighting and turned on his camcorder to record the action. Willow moved off to the side out of the demon's line of sight and started murmuring a spell. Xander, Giles, and Dawn all let loose bolts from the crossbows they held, all of which hit their marks but barely fazed the demon. Buffy and Faith jumped forward, both with long swords in hand to battle the demon.

After close to five minutes of fighting and a lot of dodging on the part of the two Slayers, Willow finished her spell, sapping the demon's energy and making it stumble and fall to its knees. Buffy quickly moved in for the kill. She placed her hands at its temples and moved to snap the Torqlan's neck. Just as she applied pressure and twisted the demon's arm shot up, its hand and all the spikes covering it impaling the blonde Slayer in the stomach at the same time that its neck snapped. The demon slumped to the ground, dead and Buffy reached down to grip its arm and pull the spike-covered hand from her gut. She heard Dawn scream her name, looked up and briefly met her sister's gaze before collapsing to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in her stomach.

The gang crowded around Buffy as she lie gasping for breath on the ground.

"Buffy?" Dawn whispered as she knelt next to her dying sister.

Faith knelt down next to Dawn and reached over to grab the blonde Slayer's hand. "Come on, B, don't die on me know. Please," She said softly while trying to hold the tears back.

Buffy looked up at her sister and friends, her family, "Shh, Dawnie, it's okay. We all know I'm going to a better place and you'll all be with me again someday. Remember what I said before, Dawnie, and live for me, kay. I love you." She then looked over at her Sister Slayer. "Faith, you gotta promise me something, okay? You gotta promise me that you'll take care of Dawnie and the rest of the gang. You're the Senior Slayer now, capital S's and everything, make me proud, kay." She said, her breathing labored.

The dark haired Slayer nodded, "I promise." She said as silent tears flowed down her face.

"Giles, you've been like a father to me ever since you became my Watcher and I love you, so much. Take care of everyone for me. Andrew, keep on doin' what you're doin', it's important. And Willow and Xander, I love you guys. Take care of yourselves and each other.

"I'll be watching over all of you." And with that, Buffy's eyes drifted shut and she drew her last breath, content that at least this time she had been able to say goodbye to her loved ones.

Dawn, Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Andrew just sat there for a few minutes, tears cascading down their faces as they mourned their friend. Again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**San Francisco, California – A Few Minutes Later**

A brunette woman gasped and her hands flew quickly to her swollen belly. She looked down to see a puddle forming at her feet and her eyes widened. "No, it's too early," she whispered, "I'm not due for another month."

At that moment a small blonde boy of about four entered the room and looked at her. "Mommy?" He asked with a curious look, "Did you have an accident, Mommy?"

The brunette looked up and smiled at her older son, "No, Sweetie, I didn't have an accident. It's just time for your new brother or sister to get here." She told him. "Now, why don't you go get your Daddy and tell him Mommy said that it's time. He'll know what I mean, Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," The little boy said as he left the room.

The brunette then started making her way towards the front door of the manor house she and her family lived in. She was quickly joined by her blonde son and her husband who was carrying their younger, dark haired son in one arm and her over night bag in the other hand. The woman quickly grabbed the older boy by the hand and placed her free hand on her husband's shoulder. Moments later, all four disappeared in a shower of blue and white sparkles only to reappear shortly afterwards in an out of the way hall at the local hospital.

The woman was quickly checked in and ushered into a delivery room while her husband called her sisters and told them of the impending delivery.

As soon as one of his sister-in-laws arrived, the husband, an attractive man with blue eyes and blonde hair, joined his wife in the delivery room.

Just over eleven hours later the woman's two sisters, a redhead and another brunette who held a six-month-old baby in her arms, their husbands and the woman's two sons entered the room to meet the newest member of their family.

The once again new father grinned as he gently took his newborn daughter from his exhausted wife's arms before turning to the rest of his family, giving them a look at the baby he now held. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and was very adorable, a nice blend of her parents. "Everybody say 'Hello' to our family's newest addition: Melinda Prudence Halliwel!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope you all liked it, like I said, it's my first time writing any of the Charmed characters. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, let me know which of my three in-progress stories you think I should work on. I currently have the first two pages of the next chapter of _Dawn Goes Omega_ finished, so y'all can probably expect that in the next few weeks.**

**Oh, and just to let everybody know, updates will probably take a bit longer than they have been lately as I've just started a new job. I also don't have internet access at my new house yet, so I'm typing my new chapters, saving them to a disc and taking it to my aunt's house to upload them.**

**Oh, and in case anyone cares, this chapter was 2,041 words long.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, leave a review and tell me what you think. Please, reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside!!!**


	2. A Funeral And Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Spoilers:** Set one year after the _Angel_ episode 'The Girl in Question' and about two years after the _Buffy_ Series Finale. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are all 24, Faith is 23, and Dawn and Andrew are 19. No Willow/Kennedy. Gunn is dead, no Illyria, Cordy is dead, Connor has both sets of memories, Wes is alive, Lindsey is alive.

As for Charmed, I'm not really sure what season it is, though Cole isn't dead or evil, Leo never became an Elder, and both Wyatt and Chris have been born.

**A/N:** Thanks to Liit06, Lady Gothic Halliwell, and Krycek's Immortal Slayer at and CPTSkip, purrfus, immortalwizardelffan, and spk at TTH who all reviewed, you guys are awesome! 626 hits and seven reviews in the first 24 hours after posting, I'm so happy! Eight more reviews and this story will have received more than any of my other stories. Plus that's more hits than any of my other stories have gotten for one chapter! Since this story got so many hits and reviews I thought I'd thank you by getting another chapter out as quick as possible.

I hope ya'll enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Charmed Slayer**

**Chapter One: A Funeral And Welcome Home**

Dawn stood looking in her full length mirror in her room. She was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and a scoop neck. The brunette's sister had died a week ago and today was the funeral, hence the black. With a sigh Dawn turned and left the room, heading to the living room to meet up with everyone else before heading to the cemetery.

Giles, Willow, Xander, Andrew, Faith, Angel, Spike, and Wes were all waiting for her when she arrived in the living room. Angel, Spike, and Wes had arrived from Los Angeles two days ago in order to help prepare for and attend Buffy's funeral.

"Ready to go?" Giles asked softly as he stood from his place on the couch.

Dawn merely nodded before heading toward the door. Everyone else stood and followed her.

They had opted to have the fallen Slayer's funeral at night, just after sunset so that the vampires in Buffy's life could attend without spontaneously combusting and turning into dust. So as the last of the sun's rays disappeared beyond the horizon the group of Buffy's close friends and family, as well as a few Slayers who had flown in from around the world, entered the cemetery closest to the Slayers Council Offices. It was a fairly new cemetery, put in as a final resting place for various Slayers, Watchers, and Council members who had died over the last couple of years. There were also memorials for Anya and everyone else who had died in the battle with the first. The group silently approached the newest grave, marked with a small angel statue and a plague with a carving of a cross and a heart with a stake through it that read:

'_Buffy Anne Summers  
1981-2005  
Beloved Sister  
Devoted Friend  
She Saved The World…  
A Lot  
She Knew The Hardest Thing  
In This World  
Was To Live In It  
Yet She Did It Again Anyway…  
For Us  
And Now We Live…  
For Her'_

Everyone stood around the grave, tears streaming down their faces, as one by one they all stepped forward to say something about the woman who had had such a huge impact on their lives. As they talked it started raining and it seemed to them that the Heavens were crying along with them. After everyone had said their piece, they just stood there for a few moments thinking about the amazing blonde woman they had just laid to rest, remembering the good times shared with her.

Afterward, everyone, with the exception of the Slayers from out of town, headed back to Willow's apartment as Dawn's held too many memories of Buffy for them to be there without completely breaking down.

Once everyone had settled in on a chair or the couch Angel spoke up looking around at Faith, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Andrew, and Xander, "I know all of you are probably planning on moving out of Rome now that Buffy's…gone, and well, I just wanted to let you all know that you're more than welcome to come stay with us in L.A. We have more than enough room since we moved back into the Hyperion after the fight with the Circle of the Black Thorn and Wolfram and Hart. Plus, the Slayer's Council has offices in L.A. that you can work out of if you want, or we're thinking about restarting Angel Investigations if you'd rather do that. Either way, there's something in L.A. for you." He told them.

The six of them looked around at each other before Dawn looked back at the dark-haired vampire, "I can't speak for anyone else, but I think I'd like that. And I think that I'll take you up on that offer of a job with Angel Investigations; I don't think I can be involved with the Council right now, at least not as in-depth as I have been. I'll help when I'm needed, but right now I think I need a bit of distance from the Council, it reminds me too much of Buffy right now." She said.

"If Dawn goes, I go." Faith said. "Promised B I'd take care of Little Sis and I can't do that if I'm not there. So I guess I'm in."

Angel nodded, "Any other takers?"

"I'm in, not like I have anywhere else I'd rather be. And a break from the Council would be nice." Willow said.

Giles was the next to answer. "I think that sounds like a good idea. I can continue running the Council from the L.A. Offices and still be near most of my family since at least three of my 'kids' are going."

Xander merely shrugged, "Where Willow goes I follow. Though can't we change the name? I'd rather not work at a company called _Angel_ Investigations." He stated.

"I hate to say it, but the whelp is right," Spike said, "Angel Investigations is kind of a sissy name. And I really don't want to work somewhere with the Poof's name in the company name."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll change the name, but can we figure that out later? So, Dawn, Faith, Willow, Xander, and Giles are all coming back to L.A., what about you, Andrew?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head back to Cleveland, work at Council Headquarters since that's where our main and most archive is. There's also a lot of Slayers there for me to follow around for documentary purposes. There really aren't a lot of Slayers in L.A. since Angel and his team pretty much keep the Dark side of the Force under control there so there's really no need for a bunch of Slayers. And Robin's in Cleveland, so I'll know at least one person I'll be working with and I'm pretty sure some of the Slayers that were trained in Sunnydale before the first are in Cleveland, so that's good. But, I'll come visit you guys whenever I can." Andrew explained.

"Okay, that makes sense. Well, Angel, Spike and I are leaving late tomorrow night, do you think that the five of you can be packed and ready to go by then or will you be joining us in L.A. later?" Wes asked.

"I can be ready tomorrow night," Dawn said, "Anything I don't take with me the Council can deal with or can be shipped to me later."

Faith nodded, "Yeah, I think it's pretty much the same for all of us. Most of what we'll take will be clothes, weapons, and personal things like pictures and stuff like that. It should all fit in a couple suitcases."

Wes looked around to see the others nodding along with Faith. "Alright, since we took a Council plane I'll just go call and let the pilot know to expect a few more people tomorrow. Will you be joining us, Andrew? We can make a stop in Cleveland on the way to L.A. if you like." He said.

Andrew shook his head, "No, that's okay. I think I'll stay a few extra days to make sure everything is in order here and that way I can send off anything that the others want. I'll probably be here at least another week."

Wes nodded and headed into the kitchen to use the phone in there where it wouldn't be as loud.

Faith stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess we'd better get going. I don't know about the rest of you but I need a few hours sleep before I have to start packing. What time do you guys want to meet tomorrow and where?" She asked.

"Well, our flight is supposed to leave around eight o'clock tomorrow night, so we should probably meet around six-thirty or seven. And how about at Dawn's apartment? Does that work for everyone?" Angel asked looking at the others.

After everyone had approved the plan they all started getting up to go to their own homes. Dawn paused at the doorway and looked back at the bleached blonde vampire, "Spike?" She asked, "Would you maybe come stay with me tonight? I really just don't wanna be alone."

Spike walked over to the younger girl and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, Nibblet. All you had to do was ask." He replied.

With that, everyone left the redhead's apartment to attempt to get some sleep before packing to move the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper Halliwell and her husband, Leo Wyatt, made there way into the manor home where they lived. Piper was carrying their week-old daughter, Melinda, in her arms while Leo had their two-year old son, Chris, in his arms and was holding the hand of their four-year old son, Wyatt. As they entered the living room they noticed Piper's two sisters Paige and Phoebe sitting in the room with their husbands and Phoebe's six-month old daughter, Patience.

"Hey, welcome home!" Paige's husband, Henry, greeted.

Piper smiled as she sat down, "It's good to be home. I hate the hospital."

"Well, can I hold her?" Phoebe asked. At Piper's nod, she handed Patience to her husband Cole and went to get her niece from her sister. "Oh she's so adorable. She has Leo's hair already. And look at those eyes, they're so pretty! She's gonna be a looker when she gets older." She said.

Leo grinned. "That's okay, Wyatt, Chris, and I can beat any guys that come around off with a stick if we have to. And I'm sure Cole and Henry wouldn't mind helping, along with any male cousins she gets between now and then." He said, chuckling.

The three sisters all laughed, "Just as long as there's no permanent damage," Piper said.

"Hey, let me hold her," Paige requested, holding out her arms for the newborn as she didn't want to try and lever herself out of her chair; being pregnant could be such a pain at times.

Phoebe handed Melinda to Paige before retaking her seat and leaning against her husband. After cooing at the baby for a few minutes Paige handed Melinda back to Piper who was sitting in the seat next to her.

Wyatt and Chris both toddled over to their mother's chair to get a better look at their new little sister. "She's so small," Chris said, his voice filled with awe as he reached out a hand to the newest Halliwell, grinning as she graped his finger in her tiny hand. "Just like Patience." He said.

Wyatt smiled down at his little sister before starting to make funny faces at her, positively beaming when she giggled. "I like her, Mommy," He stated as he looked up at his mother. "I can help look after her sometimes, Mommy, if you need a helper. Mommy? Can I take care of her?"

Piper smiled, "Of course you can, Sweetie." She repied.

"Oh, me too, Mommy?" Chris asked looking hopeful.

"Yup, you too, Honey." Piper said.

Leo grinned as he watched his family, feeling content with his life.

Paige reluctantly spoke up, hating that she was interrupting the happy family, "Um, guys? We should probably summon Mom and Grams soon so that they can meet Melinda. You know Grams will throw a fit if we wait too long." She said.

Phoebe nodded, "You're right. I'll go get the candles. Be right back." She said as she stood and left the living room, heading up the stairs to the attic. She returned moments later and placed the candles on the floor.

All three sisters stood up, Piper handing Melinda to Leo, and recited the spell to summon their mother and grandmother. Moments later Penny and Patti Halliwell appeared in a swirl of white lights. The two new arrivals stepped out of the circle and became corporeal. Both grinned as they moved toward Leo and the youngest Halliwell.

"Well, come on, let's see her." Grams stated as she held her hands out for the baby. Leo gently handed her his new daughter. "She's beautiful. What's her name? It is a girl this time, right?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's a girl. And her name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell, after our ancestor and her aunt." The brunette told her grandmother.

Grams gently placed her Melinda into Patti's arms. "She really is beautiful and you chose a beautiful name." Patti told her daughter before handing the infant back to Piper.

"When will you be having her Wiccaning?" Grams asked as everyone sat back down and got comfortable and Chris and Wyatt to play with their toys in a corner.

"Probably here in the next couple of weeks," Leo replied, "We want to do it as soon as possible but still give Piper some time to recuperate."

"Good, good. A couple of weeks should be fine." The elderly woman said. "Now, Phoebe, how is little Patience doing?" She asked.

"She's doing wonderful," Phoebe said and the family drifted along in conversation and spent the rest of the day together until Piper started getting too tired and everyone headed home; or back to the Heavenly Planes in the cases of Patti and Penny.

After everyone had left Leo and Piper headed upstairs. Piper was carrying a sleeping Melinda, Leo carrying a softly snoring Chris, and an exhausted Wyatt trudging behind them. After putting Chris and Wyatt to bed and tucking them in the couple made their way to the nursery and gently placed the peaceful Melinda in her crib. The proud parents stood watching their daughter sleep for a few moments before reaching over and turning on the baby monitor and slipping out of the room, down the hall and into their own bedroom for some well-deserved sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what did you think? I really hope that you all liked it, especially considering that I wrote it all in one sitting and it took about six or seven hours to write and I finished it at around 4:15 in the morning. But I really did want to get it out quickly as a Thank You to everyone who read it and everyone who reviewed. The Prologue for this got 626 hits and 7 reviews in just over 24 hours. That's the most of either I have ever gotten for a single chapter in just 24 hours. I was amazed! I totally love everyone who has read or reviewed this story so far, you all gave me warm fuzzy feelings!**

**The next chapter will definitely take longer than this did as I plan on sleeping today to make up for staying up 'til 4 in the morning writing this and I have work tomorrow and Saturday, so the next day I'll be able to work on it is Sunday at the earliest and I work Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday next week. So, not a lot of time to work on this but I'll try. Especially if I get as good of a response to this chapter as I did the last.**

**FYI – This chapter was 2,277 words long. Also, the first half of Buffy's Epitaph was from the **_**Buffy **_**episode '**_**The Gift,'**_** the second half I made up. And Wyatt's comment about taking care of Melinda is from the **_**Buffy **_**episode '**_**Weight of the World'**_** I believe. It's when Willow goes into Bufy's head while she's catatonic after Dawn gets taken by Glory.**

**I've pretty much decide on pairings but I am willing to change my mind, so let me know what you'd like to see. I can't guarantee you'll see it, but I'll consider it.**

**Again, Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kyra**


	3. New Whitelighters & A Return Of A Childe

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Spoilers:** Set one year after the _Angel_ episode 'The Girl in Question' and about two years after the _Buffy_ Series Finale. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all start out at 24, Faith at 23, and Dawn and Andrew at 19. No Willow/Kennedy. Gunn is dead, no Illyria, Cordy is dead, Connor has both sets of memories, Wes is alive, Lindsey is alive.

As for Charmed, I'm not really sure what season it is, though Cole isn't dead or evil, Leo never became an Elder, and both Wyatt and Chris have been born.

**A/N:** Thanks to Krycek's Immortal Slayer, B Oots, The Voice, Pentium, Claddagh, MrKlortho, Angel-love-buffy, and Phoenix Catcher at and Immortalsilence, BillieBog, wise, CharmingSlayer, UniilaDellaLuna, CPTSkip, and littleoldme at TTH who all reviewed, you guys are great!!! Your reviews let me know that people are actually reading and enjoying this. Also, Thanks to everyone who has added this as a favorite or is tracking it or getting alerts when I update. You guys are awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Charmed Slayer**

**Chapter 2: A Birthday, New Whitelighters, And The Return Of The Childe**

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Melinda, Happy Birthday to you!!!!"_

Little one year old Melinda Halliwell grinned as her family sang to her. She didn't quite understand what was going on exactly, just that her Mommy and Daddy, brothers, aunts, and uncles were singing to her for some reason and there were things on the table for her – like the big cake sitting in front of her where she sat on her Mommy's lap and all the shiny, pretty boxes on the other end of the table. She laughed as everyone finished singing their song and then looked up at her Daddy as if to say, "Okay, now what?"

Her Aunt Paige piped up from across the table, "Blow out the candles Mel!"

Melinda looked bake at the cake and the little sticks poking out of it with the light flickering at the top, guessing that that's what her aunt was talking about, vaguely remembering watching her two big brothers blow on the sticks and making the light go out when they had their cakes. She stared at them for a moment before blinking. As she blinked, the lights on top of the sticks went out in a small swirl of blue and white. When the lights at the top of the sticks went out, Melinda grinned and giggled again, clapping her hands while the adults all looked at her in shock and her two big brothers grinned at her.

"…Am I seeing things…or did Mel just…_orb_ out her candles?" Melinda's Uncle Cole asked.

Phoebe Halliwell blinked a couple of times before answering. "Well, if you're seeing things than I am, too," She reassured her husband, shifting her squirming eighteen month old daughter in her arms.

"Did Wyatt or Chris ever do that?" Paige's husband, Henry asked.

Piper shook her head, "No, never. I mean, they'd orb their toys to them, but they never put out the candles like that. They always rather seemed to enjoy spitting on the candles, actually." She said.

"Has Ryder ever done anything like this?" Wyatt asked Paige and Henry, referring to their nine month old son, Ryder Samuel, who was asleep in his father's arms.

"No, nothing like this." Paige replied, "He barely even orbs his toys to himself."

The adults were pulled out of their conversation by Melinda's demand of "Cake! Cake! Cake, peese!"

Piper smiled at her daughter, "Alright, Sweetie, we'll have cake." With that she handed Melinda over to Wyatt and grabbed the knife to cut the cake.

After everyone had finished eating their cake; or in the cases of Melinda, Patience, Ryder, and Chris, smeared it all over their faces and the lower half of their arms. Wyatt was old enough that he didn't make nearly so big of a mess, the five year old having figured out that while it was fun to get it everywhere, it was much tastier to try and get most of it in your mouth.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe headed into the kitchen with their children to clean them up. As soon as they returned and sat back down it was time for presents.

"You ready to open your presents, Little One?" Cole asked his niece as he moved the pile of brightly wrapped presents in front of her.

"PREZZIES!!!!" The little blonde squealed.

"Pick one, Mel," Wyatt told his younger sister.

"Yeah, Mel, pick one!" Chris agreed.

Melinda looked at the pile in front of her, seemingly studying it, until she finally grinned widely. "Tha one!" She exclaimed as she pointed to a small, oddly-shaped present with green paper. Leo reached for the present to hand it to his daughter only to drop his hand back down to his side as the present disappeared in blue and white lights and reappeared in his daughter's lap with the same show of lights. Melinda squealed and tore into the paper, quickly revealing the soft teddy bear inside.

The present opening continued in the same way for a while longer, with Melinda orbing her presents to her before tearing into them. Finally the last present had been opened. The children were placed into the center of the living room to play with Melinda's new toys while the adults cleaned up the paper from the gifts.

Just as they finished cleaning up, there was a swirl of blue and white lights and a pretty blonde woman of about twenty appeared in the Halliwell's living room holding a small blue box.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, looking at the new-comer suspiciously.

The blonde smiled shyly. "H-Hello. My name is T-Tara. I-I'm a whitelighter." She said. "I b-brought a p-present for Melinda."

"Why would you bring Melinda a present?" Cole asked, "We don't even know you."

At the word 'present' Melinda looked up and seeing the little blue box in Tara's hand she smiled and orbed it to her and pulled the lid off revealing a small charm bracelet that probably wouldn't fit her for years as it was big enough to fit the wrist of a teenager.

"Melinda Prudence!" Piper scolded, "You shouldn't just orb things out of people's hands."

"Oh, it's okay," Tara said smiling, "It was for her anyway."

Henry looked at the blonde, "Ya know, you still haven't told us why you'd give Mel a gift when you don't even know us; have never met us before, in fact."

Tara looked a bit embarrassed, "Oh, sorry. Like I said, I'm a Wh-whitelighter. Melinda's Whitelighter, actually, and I just wanted to m-meet her and thought it would be rude if I showed up without a gift." She explained.

Phoebe looked a bit confused. "What do you mean, you're Melinda's Whitelighter? Why wouldn't Leo be her Whitelighter?" She asked.

"The Elders don't want Leo to be her Wh-whitelighter because they don't really want to give him another charge that he would have a p-personal interest in beyond that of a Whitelighter to his charge. It's also why he isn't Wyatt and Chris's Whitelighter, a-and why he won't be Patience, or Ryder's Whitelighter. Just as their Whitelighter won't be Paige for the same reason." She explained, her stutter fading as she got more comfortable and gained a bit more confidence, "Plus, They also feel that he has enough on his plate with being the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter."

"What do you mean Leo isn't Chris or Wyatt's Whitelighter? We all thought he was." Paige questioned feeling a bit lost.

Tara shook her head sympathetically, "No, I'm sorry, he isn't. Though, their Whitelighter is a pretty good friend of mine. Well, she is now, we didn't really get along when we met."

Piper was starting to get a bit angry. "Well, if my husband isn't my sons' Whitelighter, then who the hell is?" She demanded.

As soon as she finished her question there was a shower of white and blue sparkles and another blonde woman appeared in the living room next to the first. "That would be me." She stated.

"And who are you?" Leo asked.

The newly-arrived blonde smiled. "My name is Darla. I'm Chris and Wyatt's Whitelighter." She told them. "You have very beautiful children. The boys actually remind me of my son, Connor. He has dark hair like Chris and blue eyes like Wyatt. He's twenty now." She smiled.

"How long have you been their Whitelighter? And why didn't we ever know about you before?" Phoebe asked.

"I've been Wyatt's Whitelighter for about four and a half years, since he was about six months and I've been Chris's since birth. Wyatt didn't have a Whitelighter until me because the Elders couldn't decide who they wanted watching over him. But when I died they decided to have me watch over him. And you didn't know about me, well, at first because the Elders didn't want you to – don't ask why I listened to them on that, I normally don't listen to anyone – and then later because I didn't figure that you would be real receptive to having a new Whitelighter around. And nothing has happened to the boys that has been serious enough for me to have to reveal myself in order to help."

Leo looked at Darla with a bit of suspicion. "Why would the Elders give you someone as important as Wyatt for your first charge? Especially if they had spent six months trying to decide on one of the more experienced Whitelighters to assign to him?" He asked not trusting that the Elders would assign a freshly-dead Whitelighter to the Twice-Blessed Child.

Darla looked at him seriously, "Because I died sacrificing myself so that my son could live. That's what earned me my spot as a Whitelighter. And what saved my soul." She said.

"What do you mean? 'Saved your soul'?" Cole asked, curious.

"I was a vampire," Darla stated bluntly, "I was a vampire for over four hundred years, one of the most vicious ever, in fact, until my ensouled childe staked me in order to save his girlfriend's life," Here she flicked a quick glance at Melinda that went unnoticed by everyone but Tara, "Then, a few years later, in order to mess with my childe's mind, an evil law firm brought me back…As a human. Only problem was that the first time I was human I was dying from a disease when I was turned; so when the firm brought me back I was once again dying of disease. I didn't want that, so I tried to get my childe to turn me, make me back into the monster that I had been before. He wouldn't do it.

He actually fought to get me another chance; it didn't work though, as that _was_ my second chance. It was my chance to atone and save my soul.

Just as I had accepted that, one of the lawyers from the firm showed up with my insane grandchilde and incapacitated my childe and made him watch as my grandchilde, his childe, drained me and turned me into a soulless monster once more.

Anyway, things happened and I left town, but ended up going back a few months later because something impossible was happening to me…I was pregnant, and my childe was the father.

That's impossible, you know, two vampires having a child.

So, I was going completely insane because while _I_ didn't have a soul, my child did. And since he was in me, so was his soul. His soul was driving me insane.

When I went into labor I realized that since I was a vampire, and therefore dead, my body couldn't deliver my baby. I realized that that baby was the only good thing my boy and I had ever done together and that he deserved a chance to live. So I staked myself. I sacrificed myself so that my son could live. I gave my unlife for his life.

And that single act saved my soul and earned me my wings so to speak." The former vampire explained to her completely shocked audience.

"You were a vampire?" Henry asked, shocked at what they'd just heard.

Darla nodded.

"Twice?" He asked, clarifying.

Again, Darla simply nodded.

"So you are telling me that my sons' Whitelighter is a vampire?" Piper asked in a falsely calm voice.

Darla shrugged, "Former vampire actually," She said.

Piper looked at her husband. "Are the Elders _completely _NUTS?!?!?!?" She shrieked.

Tar finally spoke up once more, "Actually, Darla's done a very good job so far. And it's not like she's a vampire now, she's completely human now, well, Whitelighter Human at any rate, soul and all." She said trying to reassure the hysterical brunette.

"Oh, well I guess that makes it all better then, right?" Piper questioned lashing out at the quiet blonde, "And what the hell were you before you died? A vampire? Demon? What?"

"Lesbian Witch, actually." Tara said, "I was murdered while standing in my lover's arms. I was hit by a stray bullet that was meant for a friend of mine. The guy shot off five rounds, two of which hit my friend, she lived though, and the other three were fired as he ran away. One went through our bedroom window and hit me in the back. It went straight through. I remember seeing my blood splatter on my lover's shirt. Next thing I knew I was in this white space and these guys in robes were telling me that I was to be something called a Whitelighter, a Guardian Angel." She briefly turned her gaze towards Melinda, smiling when she saw the one year old playing with the charm bracelet she had given her.

"Oh," Piper said her anger dying down as she listened to the other woman speak about her death. "How long have you been Melinda's Whitelighter?" She asked wanting to change the subject and willing to ignore Darla's past for the time being.

"Since she was born," Tara replied, "I've also been Patience and Ryder's Whitelighter since they were born. Patience was my first charge, Melinda my second, and Ryder my third. They're my only charges right now. Basically, Darla and I have been assigned to the next generation of Halliwells."

Darla grinned, "Including the one you're carrying right now." She said looking at Phoebe, "I believe that one is to be my charge."

Phoebe and Cole looked shocked. "What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I'm not pregnant." Phoebe stated.

Darla just kept grinning, "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you," She told them.

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other then down at Phoebe's still flat stomach, then back at each other before grins broke out on both their faces.

After a moment Cole blinked as he realized something. He turned to look at Darla once more. "You said that you pretty much immediately became Wyatt's Whitelighter when you died four and a half years ago, right?"

Darla nodded, "Yeah."

"If you died giving birth to your son, then how is it that he's twenty now?" The part-demon asked.

The former vampire smirked, "Noticed that did you? Connor was born four and a half years ago. When he was just a few months old he was kidnapped and taken to a Hell dimension called Quor-toth. A few months later he managed to find a way back from Quor-toth...And he was sixteen when he got back. Basically, time passes differently there than it does here and what was only a few months to us was sixteen years to Connor. He's been back for four years now, making him twenty." She explained to the curious family in front of her.

Cole's eyes were wide. "Your son grew up in Quor-toth?!?!" He exclaimed. "That's supposed to be one of the worst Hell Dimensions in existence! Holy shit!"

Darla grinned with pride and shrugged, "What can I say? My son's got skills. Plus it doesn't hurt that he's the son of two vampires and has the strength, speed, agility, healing, and senses of a vampire. He's basically a vampire who has a soul, a pulse, and a body temperature, and doesn't spontaneously combust in direct sunlight."

"Oh wow," Paige said.

Piper looked over at her children and saw that Melinda was still playing with the gift she received from Tara. Having not seen what it was yet, she was a bit curious about it. She looked back over at Tara and saw that the shy blonde was watching the birthday girl with a look of fondness on her face. "Tara, what did you get Melinda?" She asked.

Tara looked over at the eldest Halliwell Witch and smiled, "I got her a charm bracelet. It's mad entirely of silver, charms and all. And the charms on it all have very powerful protection spells placed on them."

"What kind of charms are on it? It looks like there's quite a few." Phoebe inquired, interested what the Whitelighter would have put on her niece's bracelet.

Everyone watched as Tara walked over to where Melinda was and crouched down and gently took the silver bracelet from her. The young girl gave it up without a fuss, intently watching the woman who was holding her gift.

"All of the charms represent something," Tara said as she showed them the bracelet. "I can't tell you what they represent, but you'll find out later in Melinda's life. Let's see, there's the Triquetra, which I think is obvious, a stake, a cross, a scythe, an angel, a skeleton key, a book with a 'G' engraved on it, a Willow Tree, a railroad spike, a circle with '5 by 5' engraved on it, a jester hat, a Scooby Doo, a phoenix, a book with a 'W' engraved on it, and a fang. I know there are a lot of weird charms on here but I promise that they'll all make sense later.

Melinda's a very special girl. She has a great destiny ahead of her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year since Buffy died and the Hyperion Hotel was in a very somber mood as its inhabitants remembered their fallen friend. The only person who wasn't depressed was Wes and Fred's two month old daughter, Lilian.

Fred and Wes had gotten married just two months before Buffy's death; in fact, Buffy had been a bridesmaid at the wedding. Just over a year after they said their vows they welcomed their daughter, Lilian Cordelia Pryce, into the world.

A lot had changed in the last years for the former Scoobies and Fang Gang. They had all restarted Angel Investigations, though they had changed the name, much to the satisfaction of Xander and Spike. They were now operating under the name Champion Investigations. The name was chosen partly in remembrance of Buffy, who they all considered a true Champion, and partly because the agency was largely run by Champions for the Powers That Be. Angel, Faith, Connor, and Spike were all official Champions chosen by the Powers and Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Wes, and Fred had been fighting the good fight long enough that the others considered them honorary Champions.

The gang had also gained new member members in Lindsey McDonald and Daniel Osbourne a.k.a Oz. Lindsey had joined the Fang Gang for good when Eve had died at Wolfram and Hart during the battle against the Circle of the Black Thorn. About a month after the former Scoobies had moved into the Hyperion Lindsey had started up a tentative relationship with Faith which had grown rather serious over the last nine months; in fact, the two were engaged to be married and were expecting a baby in about six months.

Oz had shown up in L.A. while Wes, Spike, and Angel were in Rome for Buffy's funeral. As soon as they had all arrived back, Oz had pulled Willow into his arms and just held her while she cried. He had been a big help to the redhead as she went through the healing process. About five months after moving to L.A. Willow and Oz started dating again, though everyone had seen it coming for quite some time. After six months of dating the werewolf again Willow announced that she was three months pregnant. She was due in five months.

Another new face around the hotel was Xander's girlfriend of eight months, Caley Davies. Caley was a Slayer who had grown up in L.A. and was activated by Willow's spell; she had been twenty-three at the time and was now twenty-six, about a year older than Xander. She had moved to Cleveland when the Slayers Council was created in order to train. A year later she was back in L.A. helping to keep the streets a bit safer from the supernatural. Caley and Xander had met one night during a patrol three months after Xander moved to L.A. and were dating a month later.

With Willow getting pregnant about two months before Fred gave birth to Lilian and Faith getting pregnant a month after Willow, there was a running joke at the Hyperion on about how long it would take before Caley or Dawn, who had been dating Angel's son Connor for about seven months, got pregnant. Spike kept saying that it had better be a long time before "the Poof's son got his Nibblet pregnant."

It was about two hours after sunset and Angel, Connor, Dawn, Faith, Lindsey, Willow, Oz, Xander, Caley, Giles, Wes, Fred, and Spike were all lounging about in the lobby of the hotel when the front doors banged open and a beautiful woman with long dark hair wearing a Victorian-style dress stumbled in. Everyone jumped to their feet and pulled a stake from their boot, belt, or sleeve or off of the table in front of them. Wes stepped in front of Fred who was holding Lilian, Connor stepped in front of Dawn, Lindsey and Oz both stepped in front of their pregnant girlfriends, Xander moved up next to Caley, and Angel and Spike both took a few steps forward.

The woman looked around the room before her eyes landed on Angel. "Sire," She gasped as she stumbled toward him, "Help me, Sire! They won't hush, my Sire, they keep yelling and taunting and saying such cruel things."

"What in the bleedin' hell are you talking about, Dru? Your stupid stars? Or is it your dolls?" Spike asked as he looked at his Sire; there was something different about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Her insane ramblings were even making less sense than the last time he had seen her.

The woman, Drusilla, paused on her way toward Angel and turned her gaze to Spike. "My William," She whispered. "My poor, sweet William. I made you into what you are, didn't I? Turned you into a monster, a monster just like me. I am so sorry, Childe. Can you ever forgive me, My William?" She asked, choking on a sob as blood tears started coursing down her face and she turned back to her Sire, "Please help me, Sire." She pleaded as she stared into his eyes, her gaze more focused than it had been in a long time, though still riddled with insanity.

"Oh my God!" Angel gasped as he stared into the eyes of his insane Childe.

Everyone else watched on in confused silence, shocked at the sight of tears the color of blood running down the woman's face.

Angel slowly approached Drusilla, his eyes still locked on hers. When he reached her he slowly reached out to touch her face, "Who did this to you?" He whispered to her, gently whipping away her tears.

The dark haired woman slowly closed her eyes before answering, "Grandmummy did it." She murmured so softly that Angel, even with his vampiric hearing, barely caught it, then reopened her eyes and once again locked gazes with the dark haired man, "She put the spark back, Sire, and it hurts so much. Help me, please, My Sire, help me."

Angel drew her into his arms and gently rocked her as she started sobbing, "Shhh, it's okay, Dru. I'll help you, My Childe. I promise." He led her over to the couch and sat down with her, the woman crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. He simply wrapped his arms around her again and continued rocking her until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Everyone had settled back down into their seats while Angel and Drusilla had their hushed conversation. They all watched in shock as Angel pulled the insane vampiress into his arms and led her to the couch, let her crawl into his lap and then rocked her to sleep.

"Um, what the hell is going on?" Xander asked, "Why aren't we staking her?"

"And why was she crying?" Faith added.

"Not to mention apologizing to me." Spike said still slightly shocked by his Sire's words to him.

Angel looked up at the rest of the gang, "She has a soul," He told them softly.

"What?" Willow asked, "How?"

"I don't know," Angel said shaking his head, "She said Darla did it."

"My Mother?" Connor questioned looking even more confused, "I thought she was dead."

"She is." Wes stated, "She dusted herself so that you could be born."

Angel nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I saw her do it myself. I don't understand this." He said.

"Maybe she meant a different Darla?" Lindsey suggested.

"No, when I asked her who did it, she didn't say 'Darla.' She said 'Grandmummy.'"

Spike sucked in a sharp, unneeded breath, "So then the bitch is back." He said.

Angel shook his head, "No, I don't think so. If she were we would have known by now. And why would she give Dru a soul? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, maybe we can ask her when she wakes up later." Fred said, "You know, if she's capable of putting together a coherent sentence."

Dawn piped up from her seat next to Connor, "You do realize that she is going to need some serious therapy, right? I mean, she was insane _before_ she got her soul back; now, in addition to that, she has all the guilt from all of the horrible things she's done. And I'm guessing the 'They' she kept mentioning is all of her past victims. It would make sense, with her being a Seer and all."

"Oh dear, it'll be worse than when Spike got his soul. He went insane from the voices he was hearing, though that was the First speaking, not actually his victims. Drusilla is actually hearing her victims, and like Dawn said, she was insane before the soul; Spike wasn't insane _until_ the soul." Giles said.

"I think I could help her a bit, ya know, talk to her or whatever it is that she'll need. I wasn't exactly all there when I got back from Pylea, ya know." Fred offered.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, I could help her some, too. I know talking about my guilt over killing Warren and trying to end the world helped a lot. Maybe it'll help her to talk things out."

"Wait a minute! Are you actually saying that we're going to let her stay with us?!?! Hello! Evil, insane vampire! She killed Kendra! You can't be serious about letting her stay here!" Xander exclaimed.

"She wasn't always evil or insane, Xander. She was going to join a convent when she was human, she was like the complete opposite of evil; and I'm the reason that she's insane." Angel said. "She was a pure soul until I entered her life. Hell, her soul never did anything wrong, so it could still be pure."

"Why don't you take her upstairs and put her to bed? Maybe in your room, since it was you she came to for help. She'll probably really out of it when she wakes up, if she manages to sleep through the night, that is. She'll most likely wake up from a nightmare, so it would be good if she was in with you." Spike said as he watched the dark beauty sleeping in his grandsire's lap.

"Yeah, I think I will." Angel replied as he stood up still holding his precious bundle. "You should probably stay with us too, you know. You were the only one who could ever make sense of her ramblings or calm her down when she had nightmares or really bad visions."

Spike nodded, "Alright." He stood up and followed the older vampire up the stairs to the bedroom to put his sire to bed and watch over her as she slept.

After Spike and Angel left the lobby Caley stood up, "Well, I'm going out on patrol. Anyone care to join me?"

Xander nodded and stood up, heading for the weapons cabinet.

"Sure, we'll come with." Dawn said as she and Connor stood up.

"Be careful you guys," Faith said as the four headed out the door.

Once the patrol group was gone Wes stood up and took a sleeping Lilian from his wife's arms. "Well, we're off to bed." He stated as Fred stood and they headed for the stairs.

"Us, too," Oz said as he helped Willow to stand.

"Yeah, same here," Faith replied as Lindsey helped her up.

"Yes, I believe I will turn in too." Giles said as the group of five headed off towards their rooms, knowing that they needed their sleep as tomorrow would be a very hectic day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what do you think? This chapter was 11 pages and 4,746 words long. Go me!**

**What do you all think of the pairings? Love 'em? Hate 'em? Let me know.**

**If anyone is wondering why I brought Darla back to life, well, I didn't really want to make Tara everyone's Whitelighter, plus why would the Elders let Leo be Chris and Wyatt's Whitelighter, but not Melinda's? So I needed someone to be their Whitelighter, which meant that I needed to bring in another dead character. And I kinda liked the idea of using Darla for the role.**

**Anybody have any guesses as to what the charms on Melinda's bracelet represent? They all do stand for something, a couple of them for the same thing, but there is something for each charm.**

**Just to let you know, there will be quite a few original characters since I don't see any of the adults going nearly 20 years without having kids. I already have names picked out for them and everything.**

**Chapters will most likely be one for each of Melinda's birthdays until she turns 18 at which point the two groups will cross paths, or at least be very close to doing so.**

**Anyway, I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out soon as long as the muses keep cooperating.**

**Please, please, please, please leave a review! I love seeing what you all think and what you like and don't like.**

**Laterz,**

**Kyra**


	4. A Visit & A Spell

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Spoilers:** Set one year after the _Angel_ episode 'The Girl in Question' and about two years after the _Buffy_ Series Finale. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all start out at 24, Faith at 23, and Dawn and Andrew at 19. No Willow/Kennedy. Gunn is dead, no Illyria, Cordy is dead, Connor has both sets of memories, Wes is alive, Lindsey is alive.

As for Charmed, I'm not really sure what season it is, though Cole isn't dead or evil, Leo never became an Elder, and both Wyatt and Chris have been born.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great!!! Your reviews let me know that people are actually reading and enjoying this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Charmed Slayer**

**Chapter 3: A Visit & A Spell**

Two women stood in the middle of a large white room peering into a large basin full of water. They weren't looking at the water, but rather at the image that shimmered in it. They watched as a dark-haired man sat next to a bed in which a beautiful woman lay sleeping, a worried expression on his face as the woman tossed and turned a bit in her sleep. A moment later a blonde man entered the room and sat down next to the other man, frowning as he gently picked up the woman's hand.

"_How is she?" _The blonde man asked.

The dark-haired man sighed, _"Not good, she keeps tossing and turning. I'm really worried about her, Spike. I mean, how could this have happened to her? She has a soul! And she said that Darla gave it to her. That's not possible, Darla's dead; I saw her stake herself!"_

Spike shook his head, _"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't actually Darla, though with our luck it was. Maybe she's somehow back from the dead again."_ He shrugged, _"What I don't get though, is why Darla would want to give Dru a soul. It makes no sense. And the Nibblet's right about Dru needing therapy now. Hell, she needed it before the soul, and now…Well, I just don't see her getting better any time soon. She's gonna need a lot of help."_ He cut off as the woman on the bed let out a short scream and started thrashing violently on the bed, sobbing and crying.

"_Dru!" _The dark-haired man exclaimed as he jumped up from the chair and rushed to hold her hand's down as she tried to claw at her face and chest. She woke with a start, gasping for unneeded breath.

"_No, no, it hurts! Get it out! Get it out!"_ She shrieked, then her gaze fixed on a point next to her and she started sobbing again, blood tears escaping from her eyes. _"I'm so sorry, lovely. I hurt you, hurt you so bad. Ripped your pretty throat out. I was bad. So, so, so bad. I should be punished, punished forever."_ Her gaze swung to a different spot as she continued talking to people only she could see, _"No, no, no, I didn't mean it. Didn't mean the badness I did. Twasn't me, not really. No, no I'm sorry! Please, leave me alone, I'm sorry. I never meant to be like that! Oh, I deserve Hell for what I've done! Nooo, please, some one make it stop!"_ Her gaze darted around a bit before landing on the dark-haired man and her eyes focused on him, pleading with him. _"My Angel! Oh, Angel, Daddy, Sire! Please, make it stop, make them leave me alone! I keep telling them that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean it, but they don't listen. Ooohhh, they're so angry! So angry with me and I can't fix it. Please, Angel, make it stop. I deserve Hell for the things I've done. Make it stop, please! Stake to the heart, thud, poof!"_ She wailed, throwing herself at the man.

As the women watched, Angel wrapped his arms around his childe and made comforting sounds in her ear. _"Shh, it's okay. It'll be okay, I'm here, Spike's here. We're gonna help you, okay? We're gonna try and make you better, Dru."_ He sat on the bed with his tortured childe, gently rocking her back and forth, murmuring to her, trying to calm her down. Spike sat down on the other side of Dru and wrapped his arms around her too, stroking her hair and adding his own comforting murmurs to those of his grand-sire.

After a while, the vampiress finally drifted off into another restless, nightmare-filled sleep. The two holding her gently laid her back on the bed under the covers before climbing in on either side of her and wrapping an arm each around the woman, vainly hoping to keep her safe from her nightmares.

"_We need to figure out a way to help her, and quick,"_ Angel said to Spike, looking at his childe sadly.

Spike merely nodded and pulled his sire closer to him.

The two women stepped back from the Looking Basin, one waving her hand over the image in the water making it disappear.

The younger of the two looked at her companion curiously, "Why did you give Drusilla her soul back? You had to have known what it would do to her."

Darla sighed, "Because, Tara, they're going to need her. With Doyle and Cordelia dead, Angel, Spike, and company are left without a Seer. I don't think I could have convinced Dru to help them without her soul. Besides, Dru is a much more powerful Seer than Doyle or Cordelia could have ever been. She doesn't just have the visions like they did. There are some things that she just knows, some things that her dolls or the stars tell her. I know that sounds crazy but _someone_ talks to her, whispers to her and tells her things. Plus, when she gets visions, she's not completely incapacitated for who knows how long because of a headache."

Tara nodded, "Well, yeah, but, she's not going to be much help in the state she's in right now. How is she going to be able to help them if she is always being haunted by her victims?"

"Well, actually, that's where your little Witch comes in. Sort of. We can provide her with a spell for keeping the Spirits away from Dru. Then she can deal with the guilt in her own time with the help of my boy and your friends. I already have the spell, it's just a matter of delivering it." Darla told the other woman.

"Wait! You already have the spell? Where did you get it? I don't remember ever seeing anything like that before." Tara said, looking at the ex-vampiress oddly.

Darla nodded, "Yeah, I have it. And you wouldn't have seen it before; I had to go to the Elders and have them help create it."

"Oh. You went through a lot of trouble just to give Drusilla her soul back." Tara commented.

The elder blonde smiled faintly, "Yeah, well, I may be a bitch but I do still care about my family. Angel, Connor, Drusilla, Spike…They're my family. They may annoy the hell out of me at times, but they're still family, and I do care about them a lot.

Angel, Connor, and Spike will need the help of a Seer in the future and Dru's one of the best. In order for Dru to help them, she needed her soul, in order to keep her from throwing herself into the sunlight or on to the pointy end of a stake I needed a way to bloke out her victims.

Oh, and before you ask, yes, Dru's soul is permanent." Darla said before digging into her pockets and pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Tara.

Tara took the paper, sending Darla a confused look, "What's this?" She asked.

"The spell for Dru. Figured I'd let you do the honors of delivering it. So go on, go give it to your girl. I know you want to see her, and not just through the Looking Basin. You can drop in while her and the Wolf are asleep and leave it next to her bed. She'll never know it was you." Darla said gently, laughing a bit as the younger woman gaped at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Tara started at the older blonde for a moment longer before grinning and hugging her, "Thank you, Darla, this means a lot to me." With that, she gripped the paper and disappeared in a shower of white and blue sparkles.

Darla smiled at the space her fellow Whitelighter had just occupied before heading back over to the Looking Basin. She wanted to check in on her son while she had the time. She mumbled a few words and a chair appeared next to her and she settled in to watch her baby boy sleep, a look of pride on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara appeared in a dark room in a swirl of blue and white. She looked around a bit as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Once she could see properly again, the Witch made her way closer to the bed, smiling gently as she saw Willow sleeping peacefully. Oz was lying behind the red-head, an arm wrapped around her protectively, his hand resting on her swollen belly.

The blonde quickly placed the spell on Willow's bedside stand, next to the lamp, where the Witch would be sure to find it come morning. With her task finished, the Whitelighter gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to her ex-lover. She lightly brushed a strand of red hair back behind Willow's ear and sighed.

"I miss you, Baby." Tara said softly, "I miss you so much. But I'm glad you've managed to find some happiness. I love you, Wills." She gently placed a kiss on the red-head's forehead before looking towards Oz, "Take care of her, Oz, take care of our girl. Keep her happy and spoil the little one rotten, you hear?"

Tara stood up as Willow stirred slightly. "I love you, Willow," She murmured before orbing out of the room.

As soon as Tara was gone Willow stirred once more and woke up, a confused look on her face, "Tara?" She murmured, sitting up and looking around the room in confusion as she could swear that she felt her old lover in the room, could smell Tara's perfume on the air.

Oz shifted behind her as he woke, "Wills? What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Willow shook her head softly, "No, no, I must be imagining things. I coulda swore Tara was just here, that I heard her voice. Maybe it was just a dream. That must be it, I had a dream and that's why I think I heard her voice and felt her in the room and think that I can smell her perfume." She muttered, more to herself than to Oz.

Oz paused as he heard his girlfriend muttering to herself, at the mention of Tara's scent in the room he tilted his head slightly and sniffed the air lightly, his eyes widening at what he smelt.

"Willow? I don't think you're imagining things. I can smell her, here, in the room. It's really light, like she was only here for a moment, but it's definitely there." The werewolf said.

Willow frowned slightly at what her boyfriend was telling her. "But that's impossible. Tara's dead." She said as she reached over to switch on the lamp next to the bed, her frown deepening as her hand brushed against a piece of paper. Once she had the light on, Willow picked up the paper and unfolded it. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw what was on it.

Oz gave the red-head a worried look as she finished reading the paper. "What is it, Wills?" He asked.

The Wiccan turned shocked eyes toward her boyfriend, "It's a spell. For Drusilla. It'll stop her victims from haunting her, get rid of their spirits or whatever. With this, all she'll have to deal with is the guilt. Well, and the insanity. But she won't be seeing her victims or hearing them or anything like that. It'll make them leave her alone. This will make it so much easier to help her." She babbled.

Oz's eyebrows rose a bit at that and he reached out for the paper that Willow held. She handed it over quickly, still in shock. "Huh," He said as he finished reading it. After a moment he slowly lifted the paper up to his nose and sniffed it. "It smells like her." He said, "Her and someone else; someone I don't know, though I have an idea who it might be. We'll need to ask Angel to be sure."

She looked confused for a moment before understanding hit her. "Darla? You think it was Darla?" She asked.

Oz shrugged, "Could be. Drusilla did say that she was the one to give her her soul back. Maybe Darla found the spell and Tara brought it here? Don't know why they'd be working together, but still. I mean, Darla, or whoever, wasn't here; Tara's scent is the only one in here that doesn't belong to us."

"But how could Tara bring it here, or be here at all? She's dead. Unless the Powers did something. Sent her here with this. I mean, Whistler works for the Powers, maybe Tara does too. Only they won't let her have any contact with us." Willow said, thinking aloud, trying to puzzle everything out. "But that still leaves the mystery person whose scent is also on the spell. Maybe the Powers sent one person, Darla being the working theory, to get the spell and Tara to deliver it?" She looked at Oz to see what he thought of her theory.

The quiet young man shrugged, "It's possible. Either way, there's not much we can do about it tonight. We can talk to everyone else about it tomorrow." He said, continuing when it looked like Willow was about to object to waiting, "You need your rest if you want to try this thing tomorrow. So, for now, just go back to sleep. We'll figure everything our tomorrow morning once everyone's up."

Willow pouted slightly, but nodded never the less and turned of the lamp, replacing the paper with the spell back on the bedside table and laid back down with a sigh.

Moments later, both were once more sleeping peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Willow paced the Hyperion Lobby impatiently as she waited for the last of the group to join them. Faith, Lindsey, Dawn, Connor, Giles, Oz, Fred, Wes with Lilian, Angel, Drusilla, and Caley were all already in the room with her. Xander and Spike were in the kitchen; Xander getting donuts for everyone and Spike getting mugs of blood for the three vampires in their group.

"Willow, could you maybe stop pacing?" Angel asked, "I think you're making Dru nervous." He added, looking down at the woman that was once again curled up in his lap.

The red-head paused her pacing and nodded, "Yeah, sure, sorry." She looked over as Xander and Spike entered the room, "Finally!" She exclaimed.

Spike quirked a brow at the Witch as he made his way to the couch and sat down next to Angel, handing both of the elder vampires their mugs of blood.

Xander flopped down next to Caley and looked at his childhood friend, "So, Wills, what's up? Why are you so worked up?" He asked.

"Yeah, Red, what's the what?" Faith added as she leaned against Lindsey.

Willow sighed and pulled out the spell that had been left on her bedside table the night before. "I woke up in the middle of the night last night and found this on my bedside table. Niether Oz nor I put it there. I've looked it over, and well, I think it will work-"

"What will work? What is it?" Xander interrupted.

Willow sent an annoyed look toward her one-eyed friend, "I was getting to that!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, it's a spell. A spell that will help Drusilla out. What it will do is basically block the spirits of her victims so that they can't haunt her. She'll still have the memories and the guilt and her insanity to deal with, and the nightmares she'll undoubtedly have, but at least she won't have to deal with actually _seeing_ her victims. Or hearing them or anything like that. It will shorten her road to recovery quite a bit. Since we won't have to help her deal with the Spirits we can focus on helping her deal with the memories and get past some of the guilt. And, ya know, try to restore a bit of her sanity."

Everyone stared at Willow in shocked silence for a moment before Drusilla spoke up. "Little Tree is helping Princess? Why? Princess has hurt Little Tree before." She whispered looking at the red-head quizzically.

The Wiccan smiled gently at the newly ensouled vampiress, "Because, Dru, no one deserves to suffer that much."

"Wait a minute," Angel said, "You said that you found it on your bedside table last night…Who put it there? None of us would have done it, we would have just called a meeting to tell everyone about it."

Willow glanced nervously at Oz for a moment before answering. "Actually, we think it was Tara. I thought I could feel her presence and hear her voice, that's what woke me up. When I woke up, I could still feel her and I thought I could smell her perfume. When I mentioned it to Oz he said that he could smell her, too. Then when we found the spell on the table, Oz said he could smell Tara on it, too, along with another scent he didn't recognize. We…We think that the second scent is Darla's but we're not sure. We were hoping you or Spike would be able to tell us." She said holding out the spell to Angel.

Before Angel could take it from her, Drusilla reached out and plucked the spell from the Witch's hand. She sniffed it lightly. "Grandmummy had this." She stated, handing it to Angel.

The dark vampire sniffed at the paper as well before nodding, "That's Darla's scent," He stated.

"Wait, you mean Darla was in Willow and Oz's room?" Lindsey asked.

Oz shook his head, "No. Just touched the paper or had it with her long enough for it to smell of her. Only Tara's scent was in our room."

"Wills, I hate to be the one to point this out but, well…Tara couldn't have been in your room. She's dead. As a matter of fact, so is Darla. None of this makes sense." Dawn said, looking at Willow sympathetically.

"Believe me, Sweetie, I know Tara's dead. But, well, Oz and I think that maybe she was working for the Powers or something. Darla, too. Kind of like Whistler. Only the Powers wouldn't let either of them have contact with us. Except possibly when Darla gave Dru her soul back, there might have been contact then, but with Dru being psychic, you never know." Willow replied.

"Grandmummy spoke with Princess," Dru said softly, "Said that Daddy and my William would need me. That I was to be the connection. She put the spark back to make sure I'd help, that I'd tell Daddy and his friends what they need to know. She said that the spark would never go out, not ever again. 'Tis here for good. No more eating the little children." Her voice caught a bit as she spoke. "So, so sorry to the little children. Never wanted to hurt them. The Shadow in Princess liked it, reveled in it, and now the Spark screams and screams and screams and cries and cries and cries. It feels such horrible things because of the horrible deeds the Shadow did." She broke off and buried her face in Angel's chest as the tears started to escape.

Everyone was once again staring in shock, only this time at Drusilla.

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! Oh!" She was bouncing excitedly in her seat, everyone looking at her like she was the crazy one.

"Fred?" Wes asked, "Are you alright?"

Fred nodded emphatically, "Did y'all hear what she said?"

"Yeah, she was talkin' crazy again, just like always," Xander answered.

"No, no, no." Fred said, "She said that the spark would never go out, that it was there for good. The spark is her soul. That means that her soul is permanent!"

Connor nodded, "Actually that makes sense. And she said that the spark felt bad because of what the Shadow did. If the spark is her soul, then that would most likely mean that the Shadow is her demon, right?"

Wes, Giles, and Willow all nodded their agreement. "That could actually be correct," Giles stated.

"So, am I doing the spell?" Willow asked. "I already have all of the ingredients in the spell room. Everything's set up, I can do it now."

"Do it." Spike said, "She needs every little bit of help she can get."

Willow nodded and headed off down the hall toward the first floor room that those living in the Hotel had set aside for magic and spell work, everyone else following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darla and Tara smiled as they watched Willow perform the spell to help Dru perfectly. They smiled as the spell finished and Drusilla visibly relaxed against her Sire, the vampiress quickly drifting off to sleep once more.

"Well, I think we did a good thing here, what do you think?" Darla asked Tara as she cleared the Looking Basin.

Tara nodded as the women set off down the white hall, "We did good."

Moments later both women disappeared in a display of blue and white shimmering lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, what did you think? I thought that I'd put in a small chapter about _how_ Dru got her soul back and _why_, as well as explaining about why she's not going to be completely crazy because of the soul. I didn't really want to spend forever next chapter trying to find a way to put the stuff from this chapter in it. I figured this was the best way to explain a few things. Did that make sense? It made sense in my head, anyway.**

**Ok, so this chapter was 9 pages and 3,540 words long, yay!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanx a bunch!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kyra**


	5. Chosen Again

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Spoilers:** Starts one year after the _Angel_ episode 'The Girl in Question' and about two years after the _Buffy_ Series Finale. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all start out at 24, Faith at 23, and Dawn and Andrew at 19. No Willow/Kennedy. Gunn is dead, no Illyria, Cordy is dead, Connor has both sets of memories, Wes is alive, Lindsey is alive.

As for Charmed, I'm not really sure what season it is, though Cole isn't dead or evil, Leo never became an Elder, and both Wyatt and Chris have been born.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great!!! Your reviews let me know that people are actually reading and enjoying this. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this one. Writer's Block is a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Chosen Again**

_(June 18, 2018)_

"Duck!"

Melinda quickly ducked, her Aunt Paige's warning coming just in time as an energy ball flew over her head, hitting the grandfather clock instead of Melinda.

"Hey!" Piper yelled, "Not the clock! Why is it that every time we're attacked the clock gets broken?!" She exclaimed, not really expecting an answer as she flicked her wrist, blowing up the demon that had just broken the clock.

"Gee, thanks, Mom! It's so nice to know you're concerned for my welfare!" Mel said as she telekinetically threw a demon across the room.

Piper shot a look at Mel before turning back to the attacking demons, opening her mouth to retort only to be cut off by Phoebe.

"Could you two talk about this later?" Phoebe asked, "And maybe focus on the demons trying to kill us right now?" She quickly jumped into the air, levitating and kicking out at an advancing demon. "Paige, behind you!" She exclaimed.

Paige spun around, barely managing to duck the energy ball flying towards her. "Energy ball!" She cried, redirecting the ball that had just missed her back at the demon that had sent it.

Melinda quickly crouched down in a corner behind a chair so that she was out of sight and closed her eyes, concentrating. Moments later a second Melinda appeared behind one of the demons. The demon spun around when it heard a noise come from behind it, "Wha-?" It questioned, confused as to how the blonde was suddenly behind him. Mel just smiled and flicked her wrist, sending the demon flying across the room, knocking him out. She turned around to see another demon lunging at her and closed her eyes and disappeared, the demon soaring through the empty space where she had just been standing.

Behind the chair, the crouching Melinda's eyes snapped open. She peeked around the side of the chair to survey the fight. Her Aunt Phoebe was currently fighting off two demons and holding her own, Aunt Paige had just orbed an energy ball away from her and her mom had just turned to see the demon that had lunged at Mel sprawled on the floor and quickly blew him up. Doing a quick count she saw a total of eight demons, including the ones her aunts were fighting. Swirling blue lights in one of the corners caught Mel's attention and she sighed as her two older brothers orbed into the room, "It's about time!" She muttered. She quickly jumped out from behind the chair as a demon spotted her and sent and energy ball towards her hiding place.

Chris and Wyatt quickly took in the scene around them before jumping in to help. Chris quickly made his way over to Melinda and handed her a few vanquishing potions.

"What the heck took you two so long?!" Melinda asked as she grabbed the bottles from her brother, immediately throwing one at a nearby demon.

"Sorry! We were attacked in the attic and it took us a few minutes to kill them." Chris replied as they ducked an incoming energy ball. Moments later he was heading towards their Aunt Paige to give her some vanquishing potions.

Melinda glanced around and saw her mom holding a few bottles of potion and throwing one at a demon that was close to her while simultaneously blowing up a demon a little farther away. Wyatt had made his way over to Aunt Phoebe and together the two of them had taken out the two demons she had been fighting moments before and as she watched Wyatt summoned Excalibur and quickly killed another. Looking over she saw Chris and Aunt Paige finally kill the demon that had been bombarding their aunt with energy balls. Doing a quick mental tally Mel realized that seven of the eight demons had been vanquished but looking around she couldn't find the last one.

Everyone was trying to catch their breaths as Mel spoke up, "Hey, where's the last de-" She started to ask but was cut off as the last demon shimmered in behind her and grabbed her, putting a dagger to her throat and causing her to drop the extra vanquishing potions she was holding. Everyone froze as they saw the position Melinda was now in.

The demon chuckled lowly, "Now, there's no need for her to get hurt. Just hand over the sword and she'll go free, not a scratch on her," He said looking at Wyatt and the sword he was still holding.

Melinda rolled her eyes before disappearing in shower of blue and white orbs only to reappear directly behind the demon. The demon spun around, a look of shock on his face.

"Hello? Half-Whitelighter, remember?" Melinda asked before pulling her arm back and punching the demon in the face, watching in shock as he flew across the room and hit the far wall with a sickening crack and fell to the floor unconscious. She looked back and forth between her hand and the demon crumpled on the floor in shock before looking up at her mom, aunts and brothers, "What the…?" She asked trailing off.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt just stared at Mel in shock, not quite believing what they had just seen.

All six were jolted out of their shocked stupor as the front door opened and footsteps and Leo's voice were heard from the hall, "Honey, we're…" He trailed off as he entered the living room; Cole, Henry, Darla, and Tara right behind him and a cake in his hands, "Home?" He finished a bit uncertainly, "What happened?" He asked, "Is everyone okay?"

The others merely blinked at him for a moment, still slightly in shock. "Um," Piper started, only to stop as loud voices were heard coming down the hall from the front door.

"Hey, why's everyone just standing here?" A female voice questioned as a dark haired girl of thirteen poked her head over Darla's shoulder. "Well, that doesn't look good," She stated upon seeing the state of the living room.

"What doesn't look good?" A boy asked as he leaned around Cole. He had brown hair and eyes and looked to be a bit younger than Melinda and the other girl. "Oh. Yeah, that looks kinda bad." He agreed.

Another boy, this one a year or two younger, poked his head over the dark haired girl's shoulder. "Hey, Mel, look's like the demons wanted to wish you a happy birthday, too!" He said with a snicker.

Melinda blinked at him and opened her mouth to reply when everyone heard a groan from the other side of the room as the demon Mel had hit started to stir. Piper quickly turned and flicked her wrist toward it, causing it to explode.

"So, why is everyone looking so shocked?" Cole asked as the group in the doorway finally moved into the living room, Leo heading into the dining room put the cake on the table before rejoining the others in the living room.

"Yeah," Henry added, "It's not like we've never had demon attacks before."

Chris finally shook himself out of his shock enough to reply, "Mel hit the demon."

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at the fifteen year old half-Whitelighter, "Yeah, so? It's not like Mel's never hit a demon before."

Wyatt snorted, "Well, yeah, but they've never flown clear across the room before when she'd hit 'em."

"You made a demon fly across the room by hitting it?!" The first boy exclaimed, looking at Melinda with wide eyes.

The blonde nodded.

The younger boy grinned, "Wicked!"

Melinda laughed a little and smiled at him, "Thanks, Blake." She said before trying to change the subject, "So, cake! Cake sounds good right about now!"

Piper looked a bit worried, "But, Mel Honey, I think we should try and figure out what happened with that punch."

"Aww, Mom!" The blonde complained, "Can't we do that later? I just wanna enjoy what's left of my birthday."

A soft voice spoke up from the back of the room, "A-Actually, I can explain it right now," Tara said softly. "Why don't we all sit down?"

Everyone moved into the dining room and sat down at the table since most of the furniture in the living room was either destroyed or over turned during the fight.

Melinda sat at the head of the table, right in front of the cake. On her right sat Chris, then Wyatt, then Piper and Leo. On Leo's other side sat Henry followed by the older looking boy with Paige sitting at the other head of the table, directly opposite Melinda. On Melinda's left was Tara, then Darla, the dark haired girl, Cole, the younger boy and Phoebe who was on Paige's right.

"Okay, this is kind of a long story so please try not to interrupt," Tara started. "'Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt Vampires and to stop the spread of their evil. She is the Slayer.' Or at least, that's how it used to be. Things first changed about twenty, twenty-one years ago, when a Slayer drowned and died. Now, one thing you should know is that Slayers, traditionally, fought alone; they had no friends, no family. The Watcher's Council, who trained the Slayers, basically forbid them from having family or friends or really any life outside of Slaying. However, this Slayer, she was different. She had family and friends. It was because of one of these friends that things changed. Her friend found her, face down in a puddle of water and did CPR on her, reviving her. But since her heart had stopped and she was technically dead, even if it was only for a minute, she was still dead, which was enough to Call the next Slayer in line. Now there were two Slayers. The second Slayer died about a year later and another was called. This one is actually still alive. Anyway, about fifteen years ago the original Slayer and her friends fought a battle against the First Evil. The First was trying to end the Slayer line by going around and killing all of the Potential Slayers, girls who had the potential to be called as the Slayer should the current one die. The Watcher's Council Headquarters was blown up and all of the Potentials fled to the home of the original Slayer. This Slayer found a weapon, one that was made for the Slayer. She had a friend who was a very powerful witch and they used the weapon to do a spell; a spell that activated all Potentials all over the world. Any girl who had the potential to become a Slayer, became a Slayer." Tara explained, looking at Mel to see if she understood so far.

Melinda nodded a bit as she took in her Whitelighter's story, "Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" She asked curiously.

Tara smiled at her, "Well, you see because of the spell this Slayer and her friends were able to defeat the First. After they had rested up and tended their wounds they rebuilt the Watcher's Council, though it's now known as the Slayer's Council, and started looking for anyone who had been activated by the Witch's spell so that they could train them to use their new powers. After a few months of searching and finding new Slayers, they realized that none of the girls they found were younger than thirteen. A few weeks later they realized that it was because all of the Potentials who weren't yet thirteen were still just that, Potentials. Apparently, when the First Slayer was created something was done to ensure that the next Slayer Called wouldn't be too young, that a Potential younger than thirteen couldn't be Called. So when the spell was done during the Battle, only those Potentials who were old enough to be Called were activated. Any Potential who was younger than thirteen at the time of the spell became activated on her thirteenth birthday." She said.

"So, I'm a Slayer?" Mel questioned, trying to make sure she was understanding things correctly.

Tara nodded, "Yes, you are. Now, normally the Slayer's Council would send a Watcher to talk to a new Slayer about a week or so before her thirteenth birthday so that she would know what to expect, but well, you're a special case. To be honest, the Slayer's Council doesn't even know you exist right now."

"What? Why? And how do they know where to find Slayers and Potentials anyway?" Melinda asked.

"And what kind of person would send a thirteen year old out to fight Vampires? There is now way I'm letting Melinda go out hunting Vampires, its bad enough when demons attack us! I won't have her going out looking for them!" Piper exclaimed.

Tara hurried to calm Piper down, "Oh, no, no, no! Nobody sends thirteen year olds out to fight vampires. That's just when the Potential becomes a Slayer. The Slayer's Council has offices and Slayer Schools all over the world. The schools are like boarding schools, the new Slayers go there to learn how to control their new powers. They also get a traditional education as well. None of the Slayers are allowed to start patrolling until they're sixteen and even then its at the trainers' discretion, if they don't think a girl is ready, she's not allowed to go. And they always patrol in groups with at least a couple of experienced Slayers in the group. When a Slayer graduates she has the choice of Slaying part-time, full-time, in emergencies only or not at all. If she wants to live a normal life with a husband, a picket fence, a dog and two-point-five kids, she can. If she wants to be fully involved with Slaying, she can do that as well. It's all up to her. The Council just wants to make sure that the Slayers can handle their powers and know how to defend themselves if they're attacked. If a Slayer decides to Slay then she's assigned a Watcher to work with. Even if a Slayer decides to go for a normal life there's a Watcher that checks on each Slayer in a certain area every couple of months to make sure everything is okay." Tara explained and Piper immediately relaxed a bit.

"As for how the find the Potentials and Slayers," Tara started as she turned back to Mel, "They use a couple of different spells. They're basically specialized locator spells. They do a series of spells every month to track Potentials; one that finds any Potentials that have been born since the last time the spell was cast, that spell records the girl's name, birthday, parents' names, where she lives, and when she'll be activated; each Potential gets their own file as soon as they're discovered, these files are updated as needed, for instance, if a Potential moves, that gets recorded so that the Council can find her when she's about to turn thirteen, that's the second spell, the one to update files; and the third spell is one that lets the Council know which Potentials will be activated in the next one to two months so they know who to go talk to.

"And the Council doesn't know about you because the Elders and the Powers That Be don't want them to yet. Don't ask why, I'm not allowed to say." She told the new Slayer. "And if you were wondering, this is what the Cross and the Stake on your charm bracelet represent, you being a Slayer."

The dark haired girl spoke up from her place between Darla and Cole, "So, I guess this means I'm not a Slayer, then? Since I turned thirteen six months ago?" She asked.

Tara smiled at her, "No, sorry, Patience. Though, it's probably a good thing, as I don't know what would have happened if you had become a Slayer, what with you being part demon and the Slayer was created to fight demons."

Patience grimaced, "Good point. I'd probably have gone insane. Wait, does this mean that Mel's instincts will be telling her to slay me, Dad and Blake since we're all part demon?" She asked.

Melinda quickly shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I mean all three of you are sitting here right now and I don't have the urge to kill you or anything. Though, actually, now that you mention it, I can actually feel you three. It's like, I dunno, like how it feels when the hair on the back of your neck stand on end or whatever or maybe a slight itch or I can't really explain it, but it's like I can sense the demonic parts of you. But I'm not getting any feelings like your dangerous and should be killed. Same thing with Dad, Tara and Darla, though it's more of a pleasant tingle. I can feel it from Aunt Paige, Ryder, Wyatt and Chris, too though it's not as strong. I think I'm sensing the Whitelighter in them. Does that make any sense?"

Darla smiled, "It makes perfect sense, Mel."

"You said that the Slayer's Council taught a Slayer how to use and handle her new powers. What kind of powers are we talking about here? And if the Elders and the Powers That Be don't want the Council to know about Mel, who's going to train her?" Wyatt asked looking at Tara.

"Darla and I will most likely be the ones to train her as we've both had experience with Slayers before." Tara replied, "As for powers, they aren't like what you're used to. They're powers given to the Slayer to help her fight vampires and demons, like enhanced strength, agility, better hearing and vision. Basically, she'll be able see and hear better than before and will be stronger, faster, and more agile, she'll heal faster and be able to sense vampires and demons and she'll be able to learn how to use pretty much any weapon fairly quickly. Slayers have also been known to have prophetic dreams, so that's also a possibility, though they'd normally be a lot more cryptic than Phoebe's premonitions. And that's all in addition to the powers she already has from being a Witch and a Whitelighter, such as her orbing, healing, telekinesis, and astral projection."

"Well, that's a lot to take in," Paige said, "What do you all say we have cake and let Mel open her presents? We can talk about this more later. Ryder, honey, why don't you go get some plates and silverware?" She requested, looking at her son.

Ryder nodded, getting up from his spot between Paige and Henry, the almost-thirteen year old quickly heading into the kitchen for the requested items.

Phoebe looked at the dark-haired boy between her and Cole, "Why don't you go grab some bowls and the ice cream out of the freezer, Blake?"

"Sure, Mom," The eleven year old replied before following his cousin into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished singing to Melinda and had plates of cake and bowls of ice cream in front of them, all thoughts of Slayers pushed to the back of their minds as they focused on enjoying the rest of Melinda's birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry I took so long! It's hard to believe it's been over a year since I updated this one! This chapter really didn't want to be written, so if it doesn't flow right or there are any errors, please, please, please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Also, did Tara's explanation to Mel about the Slayer line make sense? I didn't want her mentioning anyone by name because I didn't want Mel to find out that she's Buffy just yet and I don't want her knowing who everyone is when they meet later. I swear I seriously confused myself writing that part!**

**Also in case anyone cares, this chapter was around 8 pages and 3,235 words long**

**Anywho, I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**And Merry Christmas & Happy New Years to Everyone!**

**Kyra**


	6. Bloody Noses, Portals & Injuries

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out!! My biggest problem with this chapter was that it took me forever to find actors and actresses to play the part, so to speak, of the original characters in my art work for the story. But, I finally decided on a cast and therefore know how to describe the characters so I can finally write this chapter. Yay! I hope ya'll like this!

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 5: Bloody Noses, Portals & Injuries**

_(July 2018)_

"Aunt Dawn! Aunt Dawn!"

Dawn looked up as Faith and Lindsey's eleven year old daughter Cassandra, or Andi for short, came running into her office.

"What is it, Andi? Is everything okay?" She asked as Andi practically slid to a stop in front of the desk.

"It's Ami," The brunette started, referring to Dawn's ten year old daughter Amithi, "Her and Jesse were sparring and Jesse got a good hit in and gave Ami a bloody nose and now, well, there's kind of a portal in the middle of the lobby." Andi looked a bit sheepish as she finished.

Dawn's eyes widened as she jumped up from her seat, racing out of the office and down the hall, Andi right behind her.

As she entered the lobby, Dawn let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the portal was slow-growing and not large enough for anything to cross through yet. Ami, Xander's eleven year old son Jesse, Willow and Oz's eleven year old daughter Luna and Fred and Wes's twelve year old daughter Lilian all stood around the portal holding a weapon, ready to fight if anything escaped.

Dawn quickly crossed the lobby, and held out her hand toward Luna who handed over the dagger she had in her hands. Quickly cutting her palm, Dawn cupped her hand letting the blood pool a bit before tilting her hand over the portal and letting the blood drip into the swirling light. With a few muttered words in Latin, the portal slowly shrank and closed.

Once the portal disappeared Dawn turned to face the pre-teens surrounding her, all of whom were looking at her with expression somewhere between sheepish and innocent.

"Um, Sorry?" Amithi offered up questioningly.

Dawn just shook her head at them, "Come on, let's get your nose cleaned up. You do realize that this means we're gonna have to spend even more time working on your control so that you don't open up any more unintentional portals, right?"

Ami let out a groan, "Aww, man!"

"You kids put up those weapons," Dawn said to the others as she left the room with Ami.

A few minutes later, just as Luna was putting the now-clean dagger back into the weapons case the front doors to Hyperion swung open and Angel, Spike and Drusilla came in, Wes being held up between the two male Vampires. Right behind them was Lindsey, Xander, Faith, Fred, Connor, Willow and Oz. Faith had an arm wrapped around her ribs, Lindsey limping next to her, Xander had a gash on his forehead, Willow was being supported by Oz, Fred was cradling her wrist and Connor's shirt was stained with blood from the cut on his side.

Various cries of "Mom!" and "Dad!" were heard throughout the lobby as the kids ran to the group entering the hotel. As the adults sat down on the couches and chairs in the room, Lilian quickly ran over to the front desk, grabbing the first aid kits out from behind it. After handing a kit to each of her friends she quickly moved to her father's side, "What happened?" She asked as she started checking him over.

"He'll be fine, just a bump on the head. He had a rather nasty meeting with a wall," Drusilla said as she sat down nearby.

Lilian nodded, "Concussion, then," She said before moving on to her mom, gently taking Fred's hand and lightly prodding her wrist, "I think it's just a mild sprain, should be good as new in no time, but I'm gonna wrap it just in case." The brunette quickly pulled and ace bandage out of her first aid kit, quickly but efficiently wrapping her mom's wrist.

Jesse was sitting next to his dad, gently applying antiseptic to the gash on Xander's forehead. "Not too bad, it won't need stitches," He said, amber-brown eyes meeting his dad's chocolate gaze as he put a gauze pad over the cut, taping it down securely.

"Your Mom's just tired," Oz said to Luna, meeting the redhead's worried blue eyes. "She'll be fine once she gets some rest."

Luna just nodded and moved on to Connor who was already being helped by Angel. The two had already gotten Connor's shirt off and were gently cleaning the wound on his side.

Connor looked up as she approached, "Where's Dawn and Ami?" He asked, having not seen the two when he entered the lobby.

"Aunt Dawn's cleaning up Ami's bloody nose," Luna replied, "Jesse got in a good hit during a sparring session a little while ago. And with the extra strength he got from Aunt Caley being a Slayer, there was quite a bit of blood." The red head lowered her voice as she spoke of the recently deceased Slayer. Caley had died just over three months earlier when she was ambushed while on patrol; she had lived just long enough to kill her attackers and make her way back to the hotel, less that two blocks away, and say a tearful goodbye to her husband and son. "Um, there was actually a portal in the lobby for a few minutes before Andi got Aunt Dawn and she closed it. Nothing got out though," She added in a normal volume.

Faith smiled at Andi, "Just a few bruised ribs for me and a twisted ankle for your dad," She assured the girl. Andi nodded, relief showing in her brown eyes, so like her mother's.

Just then, Dawn and Amithi reentered the room. "Wow, we're gone for five minutes…" Dawn said as she shook her head and headed toward her husband of eleven and a half years, "What happened?" She asked as she looked at the cut on Connor's side. "That's gonna need stitches," She added as she grabbed the kit that Luna held out to her.

Connor smiled at his wife, "I'm fine, didn't quite dodge quick enough and my side made friends with a sword."

"Ahh, of course," Dawn nodded as she threaded a needle before setting to work. "Just once, I'd like for you to come home from a fight without blood all over you."

"But if I did that, you wouldn't recognize me when I walked in the door," Connor joked, amusement shining in his blue eyes.

The Key merely shook her head at him as she finished stitching him up.

"Hey there, Baby Bit," Spike said as he walked over to Amithi. "Heard you opened a portal while we were gone."

"It was an accident!" Amithi exclaimed, "And anyway, I can totally blame it on Jesse, he's the one who gave me the bloody nose!"

"Hey!" Jesse protested, "It's not my fault that your Mom is an inter-dimensional Key and you inherited some of her Key-ness!"

The adults watched in fond amusement as the two bickered back and forth, Andi, Luna and Lilian joining in as well. This was what they fought for.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you liked it!**

**Also, there is now a Companion Story to this called 'A Charming Interlude.' It's about a character that I will be bringing in next chapter. It's an explanation of what they've been up to the last 15 or so years because bringing this character in in the next chapter will completely contradict something that I said earlier in this story. I hope you go check it out! Its completely finished and will be posted over the next 3 weeks while I write the next chapter for this story. So, go read it and let e know what you think!**

**This chapter was 4 pages and 1,155 words long.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Kyra**


	7. Meet The Seers

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**A/N:** If anyone has read my story 'A Charming Interlude' then a lot of this will be familiar to you. If you haven't read it, well, you should! :-)

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 6: Meet The Seers**

_(August 2018)_

The Halliwell Sisters, their husbands and their kids all sat in various places around the living room. Each of the sisters were sitting on their respective husband's lap whilst the chatted back and forth. Melinda lay stretched out on one of the couches, her feet in Wyatt's lap and her head on a pillow in Chris's lap as he played with her hair, reading an old Watcher's Diary while her brothers talked above her. Ryder and Blake sat on the other couch talking with Paye sitting at the other end of the couch writing in her Watcher's Diary.

"Hey, Mel, how long did you meditate this morning?" Paye asked, glancing at her cousin.

"Um, only about thirty minutes, I think," Melinda answered as she marked her spot on her page and looked up at the older girl, "I woulda gone longer but my stomache was seriously protesting the idea of meditating _then_ eating breakfast."

Paye nodded and wrote something down in her journal, "Thanks. Do you mind if we work on some reflex drills later?"

"No prob, Watcher-Mine!" Melinda grinned before going back to her reading while Paye went back to her writing.

Shortly after Mel was Activated, Patience had decided that her cousin should have a Watcher, even if it wasn't an official Watcher from the Slayer's Council and took on the position herself. She made sure to keep detailed journal entries in her Watcher's Diary about Mel's progress and worked with Mel on her reflexes and other training. Tara and Darla were in charge of Mel's training for the most part and both Whitelighters helped Paye with her Watcher's Training; with their help Paye would be a fully qualified Watcher in only a couple of years.

A few moments later Blake noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head just in time to see someone shimmer in. "DEMON!!" He yelled, causing everyone to jump up into a defensive position. As soon as Blake was on his feet he threw an energy ball in the demon's direction, only to have the demon duck out of the way.

"Woah, woah, woah! We come in peace!" The demon, a woman exclaimed.

Seconds later another demon shimmered in, this one a tall teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes who immediately ducked and just barely managing to miss getting an energy ball to the face courtesy of Paye. The boy straightened up and turned to look at the scorch mark on the wall behind him before turning back to face Patience, "Nice to meet you too," He said with an amused smirk. Seconds later he let out a small yelp as the woman with him reached out and smacked him upside the head and told him to behave.

Piper looked at the other woman in confusion for a moment before recognition dawned, "Cordelia?" She asked.

"Hey, Piper. How have you been?" The woman, Cordelia, replied.

"Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Powers sent us," Cordy told her, "I think I have an idea as to why, but I'm not completely sure. Oh! This is my son, Josh, by the way." She motioned to the teenaged boy who sent a short wave at the extended Halliwell Clan.

Piper smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Piper Halliwell and this is my husband, Leo," She said as she motioned to Leo who was standing next to her. "My sister Phoebe and her husband, Cole. My sister Paige and her husband, Henry. Paige and Henry's son, Ryder, Phoebe and Cole's son, Blake, my sons Wyatt and Chris, my daughter, Melinda, and the one who tried to fry you with an energy ball is Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Patience." As she introduced each person she pointed them out to the two newcomers.

"Nice to meet you all," Josh said once the introductions were over.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Paige suggested, motioning to one of the couches in the room, the only one that had been empty before Josh and Cordy shimmered in.

Once everyone was once again seated, Phoebe spoke up, "So, you said that you think you know why you guys were sent here. Why do you think that is?"

Before Cordy could reply, a voice from near the kitchen doorway spoke up, "Actually, we can answer that."

Everyone turned to see Darla and Tara standing there, having just orbed in.

"Darla! Tara!" Josh exclaimed as he jumped up and gave each of the women a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

Darla motioned towards the other teens in the room, "We're their Whitelighters."

"Really? Cool," Josh said as he sat back down.

"You guys know Tara and Darla?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I actually knew both of them when they were alive," Cordy replied, "Well, undead in Darla's case and I never actually met Tara but I heard a lot about her. They were my link to Whistler and the PtB last time I was here."

"And I've known them since I was born," Josh added.

"So, why are they here?" Henry asked, reminding everyone of the topic at hand, "you said you could tell us."

"That's easy," Darla said, "Our little Prince here is Mel's Seer." She said motioning to Josh, grinning at the sound of multiple voices all shouting 'What?!' in unison.

Tara rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, "Nice, Darla. Tell me, have you ever heard of a little thing called tact?"

Darla merely laughed.

"What do you mean he's Mel's Seer?" Piper asked.

"And why Mel's?" Leo added.

"What do you mean 'Prince'?" Chris asked glancing between his older brother and the new boy.

"And why don't you look surprised?" Cole asked, directing the question at Cordelia.

"That's kinda what I figured, honestly," Cordy said, "I used to be a Seer for a Champion and Doyle was before me. Plus, Doyle said that Josh would be important at some point, that he'd have a part to play. It only makes sense that it would be as a Champion's Seer."

"Champion?" Paige asked, "But what does that have to do with Mel?"

Tara was the one who answered this time. "Mel is a Champion for the Powers That Be. That's why he's Mel's Seer, because she's the Champion. Remember how I told you Mel had a great destiny ahead of her? Well, this is part of it. And Josh is here to help her, by acting as her Seer. He's basically Mel's link to the Powers That Be."

"Is she a Champion because she's a Slayer?" Patience asked curiously.

At that Cordy's head shot up and he gaze jerked over to Tara and Darla, "She's a Slayer?!" She exclaimed before her gaze drifted over to the girl in question, who she hadn't looked at since they arrived. "Well, I guess it makes sense," She muttered as she gazed at Mel, an odd look in her eyes. After a moment she tore her eyes away from the teen and looked back at Tara. It was just too hard to look at the teen wearing the face of one of her long-dead friends.

Tara nodded, "Yeah, she's a Slayer," She said to Cordy before turning to Patience. "Yes and no; her being a Slayer is part of it, but not all. All Slayers are considered Champions for the Powers, but Mel's special. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Here, it's like this: all Slayers are champions for the Powers, with a little 'c' and Mel is a Champion for the Powers, with a capital 'C.' Does that make sense?" Tara asked, trying to explain.

"Yeah, I think so," Patience said with a nod as the others nodded as well. "Is that why she gets a Seer? Because she's a Champion with a capital 'C'?"

Tara nodded, glad that they understood her explanation, "Yeah."

"What did you mean when you called Josh a Prince?" Chris asked, still curious about that and once again glancing between the new boy and his brother.

Darla laughed, "It's not what you're thinking. He's not actually a Prince, it's just a nickname."

Cordy smiled as she added to Darla's answer. "My friend Doyle used to call me 'Princess' all the time. He hardly ever called me by my name. When Josh was born, Doyle called him his Little Prince; partly because he was my son and partly because I hadn't had a chance to name him yet," Cordy explained fondly.

Phoebe looked confused, "Wasn't Doyle the friend that gave you inherited the Visions from? The one that died years before we met you?"

"Yeah, he was," Cordy confirmed, "But the Powers owed him a favor and he cashed it in to save me and Josh's lives. If he hadn't cashed in that favor, I would have died when I was eight months pregnant with Josh and Josh never would have been born. As it is, Josh was born a month early."

"Oh wow," Paige whispered as the others merely nodded.

"Well, Josh and I have some house hunting to do, so we'd better head out," Cordy said as she stood up, Josh standing up as well.

"No, you don't," Darla said with a smirk, "Do you honestly think Tara, Whistler and I would let the Powers make you move out here and not provide you with at lest a place to stay?"

"You two live directly across the street," Tara said with a smile, "Piper, Leo and their kids live here and Paige, Phoebe and their families live on either side of them."

"And you have money since all you had to do was transfer your accounts in Florida to an account here. Whistler's having your car shipped over for you, meaning that it should show up in your driveway sometime very late tonight so that no one sees a car suddenly popping up out of nowhere. The only thing not covered is a job." Darla added.

"Oh wow, you guys were pretty thorough, weren't you?" Cordy asked rhetorically, "Well, I still need to go job hunting so we should still head out. And we need to unpack all of our stuff."

"Actually, one of my bartenders quit last week, so I have the job covered if you're interested," Piper said looking at Cordy.

"Really?" The Seer asked. At seeing Piper's nod, she continued, "Well, I guess that means P3 has a new bartender."

"Why don't you two use this week to get unpacked and settled and you can start next week," The eldest Halliwell Sister suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Cordy said with a grin before turning to Darla. "You have house keys for us?" She asked.

The former Vampire tossed Cordy a set of keys, "Go get unpacked, Queen C, we'll see you later."

"Why don't you two join us for dinner tonight and we can all get to know each other a bit better," Piper invited.

Cordy looked at Josh who quickly nodded, "That sounds great," She replied, "What time?"

"How's six-thirty sound?"

Cordy grinned, "We'll see you then."

As soon as everyone finished their goodbyes and Josh and Cordy left to get settled in to their new house Wyatt turned to look at his mother, "How do you guys know her?" He asked.

"Cordelia was sent by the Powers That Be to help us with the Avatars. She was actually undercover in the Underworld for a while, which is why she can Shimmer, it was a power given to her by the Powers."

"Yeah," Phoebe said, "We actually haven't heard of her in years. I think the last time we talked to her was when we called to let her know that we had taken care of the Avatars. I guess we were all just really busy."

"What do you think about this, Mel?" Chris asked his sister, "You've been pretty quiet and this affects you the most."

Mel shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess. It's just a lot to take in, you know. I mean, I only found out like two months ago that I'm a Slayer and now I'm getting my own personal link to the Powers That Be."

"Well, why don't we go out back and work on your reflex drills for a while before dinner?" Paye suggested, knowing that her cousin probably just needed a bit of time to process the huge change that had just been thrown her way.

Mel nodded and the two girls quickly headed out to the back yard, Tara and Darla right behind them. Piper followed as far as the kitchen and started work on dinner while everyone split up to do their own thing.

**BtVSxCharmed**

The doorbell rang just before six-thirty and Paye hollered out a quick "I'll get it" before heading to the door. She opened the door and smiled as she stepped back out of the way for the two Seers to come in, not issuing a verbal invitation.

Cordy raised an eyebrow at the dark haired teen before deliberately stepping over the threshold into the house. "It's almost like being back in SunnyHell," She muttered to herself, earning a questioning look from the Watcher-In-Training that she quickly waved off.

Paye just shrugged and turned back to Josh as he entered the house as well. "You guys have perfect timing," She told them as she led the way to the kitchen, "Aunt Piper just finished dinner."

As the three entered the dining room, Leo looked up and smiled. "We figured we'd let the kids eat out in the living room and get to know each other while we all ate in here and caught up on the last fourteen or so years," He said to Cordy as he handed both of them plates.

"Sounds good," Cordy replied as her and Josh joined everyone in filling their plates.

Soon everyone had sat down to eat. The teens had all made themselves comfortable in various places in the living room.

"So, you're my Seer?" Mel asked Josh, "What exactly does that mean?"

Josh shrugged, "Mostly it means that if there's something that the Powers want you to take care of, ya know take out a nest of vamps or save an innocent from a demon, They'll send me a vision with the important info, I'll tell you and you'll slay. Though, just to let you know, I intend to help. I won't just sit back and let you fight by yourself."

Mel smiled at him, "Works for me. As long as you can handle yourself in a fight, I'll take all the help I can get."

Ryder cut in then, "Enough shop talk. Anybody seen any good movies lately?"

The conversation quickly turned towards movies and music and typical teenage conversation. Not long after it was difficult to tell that Josh had only joined the group a few hours before instead of being there all their lives.

In the dining room, the adults all smiled as they watched the teens laugh and joke around with each other.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, what did you think?**

**For anyone who's going 'Wait, I thought you said Cordy was dead?' Go read my companion story to this, 'A Charming Interlude' it's Cordy story about what she was doing between the Angel episode 'You're Welcome' and when she sows up in this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this! Feedback is definitely appreciated!**

**Kyra**


	8. Teasing Tara

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine! If I owned any of these characters I would not be writing right now. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Charmed belongs to the WB and Constance M. Burge.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**A/N:** So this is _so_ not what I had planned when I started this chapter. I'm kinda nervous about how it turned out, actually. Please let me know what you think of it.

**A/N2:** Just to let everyone know, I've started a Charmed Crossover site over on Proboards. Go check it out, sign the guestbook, join. New mwmbers are always wanted, needed and appreciated. Hope to see you there!  
http : / /charmed xovers . proboards 83 . com (Just take out the spaces)

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Chapter 7: Teasing Tara**

_(Christmas Eve 2018)_

Tara stood before the Looking Basin, a soft smile on her face as she watched Willow getting ready for bed. Just as the redhead was climbing into bed, the door that lead to the bathroom opened and Oz walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, wet and fresh from the shower. Tara smiled as Oz leaned over and gave Willow a kiss before he turned to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers.

Tara's eyes widened as Oz dropped his towel and she looked away. She bit her lip lightly before glancing back at the scene in the looking basin. Oz had paused in his movements at something Willow had said and looked up, shooting a grin at his wife.

"_Ya know,"_ Willow started, _"If I wasn't so damn tired, I would definitely be taking advantage of you right now."_

Oz looked up at her with a grin, _"Really now? Hmm, who said you had to be the one taking advantage?"_ He asked as he dropped the boxers to the floor and slowly made his way to the bed.

Willow let out a soft shriek as her husband pulled her up out of the bed and flush with his own body.

Tara blushed brightly and looked away once more but turned back when she heard Willow's soft giggle.

Oz was softly nuzzling Willow's neck, occasionally placing soft kisses along her jaw and at her pulse point. His hands had disappeared under Willow's pajama top and slid up her sides, taking the shirt as he went and moments later he slipped the shirt over Willow's head. He wrapped an arm around her waist and resumed kissing her neck before slowly making his way down the redhead's chest.

Willow let out a soft gasp as Oz's mouth latched onto a nipple and her legs seemed to give out from under her, Oz's strong arm around her the only thing keeping her up.

Oz quickly swept Willow up into his arms and laid her back on the bed, gently settling his weight over her. He continued kissing his way down the redhead's body, down over her stomach and along the top of her pajama shorts. His hands were gliding up and down her legs. After a few moments, his hands slid over the top of her shorts to her waist, gently hooking the elastic waistband and sliding the shorts, along with Willow's panties, down her legs and off to be dropped onto the floor. Oz slowly kissed his way back up his wife's body; purposely avoiding the place Willow wanted his attention most.

Willow watched him through half-lidded eyes, her breathing already erratic. It was amazing how well he knew her body, how easy it was for him to make her body sing.

As Oz finally made his way back up her body, he kissed her deeply as he slid into her body, causing Willow to cry out softly.

Tara watched with wide eyes as Willow and Oz made love, knowing that she really shouldn't be watching but unable to look away. She was gripping the sides of the Looking Basin tightly to hold herself up as her legs had given out on her, her breathing rapid from the lust coursing through her body.

She watched as Willow started thrashing on the bed, her nails digging into Oz's back and knew from experience that the redhead was close. And sure enough, moments later Willow cried out in blissful ecstasy, her breath coming in gasps and her head thrown back in pleasure. Oz followed Willow over the edge almost immediately and Tara let out a soft whimper at the looks of pure bliss on both of their faces.

Oz gently rolled to the side and pulled Willow's body to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the covers up over them.

Willow laid her head on Oz's chest and ran her fingers over his abs, smiling softly as the muscles jumped beneath her touch. She let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to the warmth of her husband's body. _"Wow,"_ She whispered.

Oz smiled softly and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, _"Yeah, wow."_ He agreed. _"I love you, Willow."_

Willow pulled up enough to look into Oz's eyes and smiled back at him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. _"I love you, too,"_ She whispered before lying back down and snuggling as close as she could.

Tara finally managed to stand up on her own once more as she tenderly watched the two fall asleep. She reached out and let her hand hover over the image of the two lovers and smiled softly. "I love you," She whispered.

"Now, are you talking to Willow or Oz?" A voice questioned, causing Tara to spin around, her hand pressed tightly to her rapidly beating heart. "Or maybe you're talking to both of them?"

"Darla!" Tara gasped, "Goddess, you scared me!"

Darla just grinned. "You do realize you didn't answer my question, right?" The older blonde questioned as she made her way up next to Tara, glancing into the Basin at the image of Willow and Oz cuddled together asleep. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Willow's bare shoulder and shot Tara a sly look, "So, see anything interesting?"

Tara's face flushed as she reached out and waved her hand over the image in the Basin causing the image to disappear. "I don't know what you're talking about," She mumbled.

Darla laughed, "Suuure, you don't." She waited for Tara to look up at her before ginning and continuing, "So…was it hott?"

Tara flushed once more and turned around, starting to walk away but Darla simply laughed once more and grabbed onto the younger girl's arm, pulling her close. "Aww, I'm just teasing you, Tara."

Tara just glared at her.

Darla shrugged, "So, you never answered my question. Were you talking to Willow or Oz?"

Tara blushed once more, though not nearly as brightly as before, "W-willow, of c-course. I-I'm a l-lesbian, remember?"

"Riiight," Darla replied sarcastically, "Come on, Tara, admit it; you have a crush on Oz. And really, no one can blame you; he's total eye-candy. And who doesn't love the strong, silent type?"

"Daaarlaaa," Tara whined, "Leave me alone."

"Nope, not until you admit it. That's the sixth time in the last three months that I've caught you watching Oz as well as Willow. And that's not including the three times I caught you watching just Oz, no Willow to be seen."

Tara blushed once more, "You've really caught me that many times?"

Darla nodded, "Yup. I think it's sweet. Now admit that you like Oz!"

Tara sighed, "Fine. Fine, I admit it. I'm in love with Oz, too."

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Darla grinned. "Come on, we're supposed to be at the Manor in the morning for presents and you know that's going to be absolute chaos, so we should probably get some sleep.

Tara just nodded and stepped away from her fellow Whitelighter, getting ready to orb away. Just as she was about to disappear Darla called out to her, stopping her. "Yeah?"

Darla grinned, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "So, seriously, how hott were they?"

Tara just glared and shook her head, disappearing in a swirl of blue and white orbs, Darla's laughter ringing behind her.

**BtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmedBtVSxCharmed**

**Well, what did you think? Like I said, this is so **_**not**_** what I had in mind when I started this. Please, please, please let me know what you think, I'm really nervous about how the first half of this chapter turned out.**

**I hope you all liked it, please leave a review and let me know how it turned out.**

**Kyra**


	9. DeJaVu

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Pairings:** Um….Okay, there's a lot…Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Henry, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Lindsey, Fred/Wes, Willow/Oz, and there will eventually be more…

**Spoilers:** BtVS – Post-Chosen and Post-Never Fade Away for Angel, with a few changes. Charmed – Not really sure, Post-Season 7, I guess, but with a lot of changes. Cole never got permanently Vanquished, him and Phoebe are still together. And I've decided that while Leo _did_ become an Elder, after everything with the Avatars, he went back to being a regular Whitelighter.

**Warnings:** Um, none…

**A/N:** So, so, sooo sorry about the long wait…It took me forever to get this chapter to cooperate…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8: De-Ja-Vu**

(_July 2020_)

Melinda sighed happily as she walked through the park, her hand held in the grasp of her date. It was her first date with Tim and so far things were going wonderfully; he had taken her to dinner at a nice little restaurant and afterwards they had decided to take a walk in the park.

After wandering aimlessly for a while, Tim pulled Mel to a stop and smiled down at her.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me," He said.

"Me, too," Mel said, "I've really enjoyed myself."

Tim just smiled again before leaning closer to the blonde, moving slowly and giving Mel a chance to back up if she wanted to. When Mel didn't move away, Tim's smile widened for a second before he pressed his lips against hers.

Mel sighed happily into the kiss, letting Tim's tongue slip into the warm cavern of her mouth as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

A few seconds later, Tim harshly broke the kiss, turning his back to Mel as he panted for breath.

Startled, Mel's eyes flew open. "Tim?" She asked with confusion. Reaching out, she put a hand on Tim's shoulder, only to jump back as Tim whirled around, his features changing as he did so. His formerly tan skin was now a dark charcoal color and his eyes were a deep blood red.

A low snarl escaped Tim's mouth as he glared at Melinda, stalking toward her. "Such a pretty little witch," He murmured as an athame appeared in his hand. "Let's see if your screams are as pretty as the rest of you…"

With that said, Tim lunged for her.

Mel easily dodged the swipe of the athame and flicked her hand, sending her date crashing through a nearby bench.

As Tim made his way back to his feet, Mel quickly crouched down and pulled a dagger out of her boot.

This time, when Tim lunged for her she spun with him, the dagger sliding smoothly into his back. Tim went down with a cry and Mel kicked the athame away from him before quickly and efficiently snapping his neck then jumping back as the body began to liquefy.

Mel glared at the puddle on the ground that used to be her date before heaving out a sigh. She wiped her dagger off on the grass a put it back into her boot. After casting one more glare at the Tim-puddle, she orbed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Piper looked up in surprise as her daughter orbed into the living room a full hour and a half before curfew.

"Home so early?" She asked, catching the attention of the others in the room.

Leo, Tara, Darla, Cordelia, Wyatt, Josh and Chris all looked at Melinda curiously as they heard Piper's question.

Mel just shrugged as she flopped down on a couch next to Chris. "He was a demon," She replied casually.

"What?!" Piper exclaimed, looking at her daughter in concern.

The fifteen-year-old nodded. "Yeah. Everything was going great. Then we kissed and he went all demon-y," She paused for a second, an odd look crossing her face, "It felt kinda familiar, actually. Like de-ja-vu or something."

"What? You've had a guy turn into a demon after you kissed him before?" Wyatt asked his sister with amusement, only to let out a soft 'ow' a moment later as Josh reached over and smacked him upside the head.

Mel just giggled at the two while Cordy, Darla and Tara exchanged knowing looks; all three women thinking that yeah, she had had a guy turn into a demon after she kissed him before, just not as Melinda Halliwell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Finally!!! An update! I'm so sorry about the wait! And I know it's kinda short, but it didn't want to cooperate as it was, so I decided not to push my luck…**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it! Leave a review and let me know!**

**~ Kyra**


	10. She's Not Mummy!

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Pairings:** Um….Okay, there's a lot…Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Henry, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Lindsey, Fred/Wes, Willow/Oz, and there will eventually be more…

**Spoilers:** BtVS – Post-Chosen and Post-NFA for Angel, with a few changes. Charmed – Not really sure, Post-Season 7, I guess, but with a lot of changes. Cole never got permanently Vanquished, him and Phoebe are still together. And I've decided that while Leo _did_ become an Elder, after everything with the Avatars, he went back to being a regular Whitelighter.

**Warnings:** Um, none that I can think of at the moment…

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter! I hope you all like it! It's kinda short, though, so sorry about that….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 9: She's Not Mummy**

(_October 2020_)

Spike smiled as he leaned against the counter in the Hyperion's lobby; Dru was sitting on the floor in front of a couch brushing her doll's hair while Amithi, his Baby Bit, sat behind her on the couch brushing the vampire's hair.

As he watched, Ami leaned forward and whispered something to the older woman, both of them dissolving into giggles over whatever the thirteen-year-old had said.

Suddenly, Dru's laughter cut off and she turned to glare at Angel as he stepped off the stairs into the lobby wearing a pair of black slacks and a nice button-down black shirt. As Angel looked up and caught Dru's eyes, she pointedly turned away from him, completely ignoring his presence as she continued to brush her doll's hair.

Spike looked between the two older vampires in confusion as Angel heaved out an exasperated sigh.

"How long are you going to continue giving me the silent treatment, Dru?" Angel asked as he sat down on a chair across from his childe.

Dru merely continued to ignore him, not even looking up at his question.

Angel sighed again. "Will you at least tell me _why_ I'm getting the silent treatment?" He asked.

Dru's head snapped up and she sent Angel a glare so fierce he was momentarily taken aback. "Stupid Daddy," She muttered darkly before going back to ignoring her sire.

Spike chuckled from his place leaning against the counter and Angel looked over at him.

"I honestly have no idea what I did," Angel said, looking completely lost.

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door of the hotel opened and a beautiful woman with an olive complexion and waist-length black hair stepped into the lobby.

Angel smiled as he caught sight of the woman, "Irina."

Irina smiled brightly and opened her mouth but was cut off as a low growl cut through the lobby, causing all but one of the occupants to jump.

Spike, Angel, Amithi and Irina looked at Dru, only to find that if looks could kill, Irina would be dead about a hundred times over.

"Dru?" Angel questioned, taking a step in the brunette's direction before freezing in place as she turned another glare on him.

Spike crossed the lobby and reached down, swiftly pulling Dru to her feet. Her gaze immediately went over his shoulder and locked on Irina once more as another low growl escaped her throat.

Spike gently turned her face so that she was looking at him and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. "What is it, Love?" He asked as he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"She is _not_ Mummy," Dru stated firmly.

The others all looked confused at Dru's statement.

"Dru? What do you mean, Princess?" Spike asked, hoping his lover would clarify things a little bit. With the help of the others, Dru had managed to gain back her sanity, but she could still be damn cryptic when she wanted to be.

Dru turned her glare back on Irina as she replied, "She wants to make Daddy hers, wants his heart all for herself. She is _not_ Mummy. Mummy is all sunshine and magic and strength, not human and weak like _her_."

Irina stared at Dru with wide eyes, nervously taking a few steps back toward the door as the other woman continued to glare at her.

"Dru," Angel started, curiosity plain in his voice and on his face, "Who _is_ Mummy?"

Dru turned her gaze to her sire and a soft smile crossed her face as she thought about her Mummy. She giggled softly and shook her head as she gently removed herself from Spike's arms.

"Nope, I shan't tell you," She said in a sing-song voice, "It's not time…Too early." She turned to glare at Irina once more. "But she's _not_ her! Nasty woman, thinking she can steal Daddy away from Mummy," She hissed darkly before leaning down to pick up her doll. Sending one last icy look at Irina, Dru turned and swiftly made her way upstairs.

"Um…I'm just gonna…" Ami said slowly before quickly following after Dru.

Spike turned to smirk at the woman standing wide-eyed next to the hotel doors, "Sorry, Love, but I think your date's just been canceled."

Irina turned disbelieving eyes to Angel, "But…"

Angel shrugged and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Irina, but I just don't think this is going to work out."

Irina stared at Angel in disbelief for a moment before letting out an angry huff and turning on her heel to stomp out of the Hyperion.

"Well…That was exciting," Spike said, thoroughly amused.

Angel shot a glare at the blonde before heading up the stairs.

"Shut up, Spike."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, what did you think? I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**~ Kyra**


	11. Well, That WasUnexpected

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Pairings:** Um….Okay, there's a lot…Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Henry, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Lindsey, Fred/Wes, Willow/Oz, and there will eventually be more…

**Spoilers:** BtVS – Post-Chosen and Post-Never Fade Away for Angel, with a few changes. Charmed – Not really sure, Post-Season 7, I guess, but with a lot of changes. Cole never got permanently Vanquished, him and Phoebe are still together. And I've decided that while Leo _did_ become an Elder, after everything with the Avatars, he went back to being a regular Whitelighter.

**Warnings:** Some slash from here on in….though nothing explicit, at least not at this point…

**A/N:** So, this chapter is dedicated to TouchoftheWind who requested an update for this story for her birthday prezzie. Happy Birthday, Hun, I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10: Well, That Was…Unexpected**

(_July 2021_)

Melinda groaned as she slowly came awake. Her head was throbbing and her body ached, and as she tried to move her arms, she realized that they were tied behind her. Blinking her eyes open, Mel looked around, quickly taking in her surroundings. She was obviously in a cave somewhere in the Underworld. As she tried to move, she quickly realized that she was tied to the chair she was on, her ankles tied to the legs and her hands tied at the wrist behind the back of the chair. Tugging hard, she tested the ropes holding her in place and let out a frustrated sigh as they held strong, not giving way at all. Closing her eyes, Mel tried to orb her way out only to open her eyes and find herself still tied to the chair.

"What the…" Mel muttered then jumped slightly as she heard a groan from behind her.

"Ow," a familiar voice groaned out as Mel heard shuffling from behind her as the other person obviously tested their bindings as well.

"Josh?"

"Mel? What happened? And why can't I shimmer?" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure," Mel replied. "But the last thing I remember is waiting Wyatt and Chris in Golden Gate Park, next thing I know I'm waking up here, tied to a chair. And I can't break the ropes or orb, either."

"Can you astral project and untie us?"

There was a brief silence and then Mel let out a growl of frustration. "Damn it. No. I don't know if it's the cave or just the ropes, but they've been warded against any and all magic. We're stuck."

"Great. That's just great," Josh muttered. "So what do we do? Just sit here and wait?"

Mel shrugged as best she could given her restraints. "I guess so. So who do you think they were after? You or me? And was it personal or are they using us to get to the family or Wyatt?"

Josh let out a humorless laugh as he thought over the question. "I don't know. I mean, when aren't they trying to get to the family? But then again, you're a Slayer, half-witch, half-whitelighter, the daughter of a Charmed one, and the sister of the Twice-Blessed King of Magic. I'm a Seer for a Champion, and-"

"And dating the Twice-Blessed King of Magic."

Josh froze mid-sentence as Melinda cut him off. Mel's sentence hung in the air for a moment before Josh finally managed to choke out a reply. "What?" he sputtered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mel jut laughed at her friend. "Yeah, right, sure you don't," She said with amusement, internally wishing she could see Josh's face. "We're not stupid, you know."

"We?" Josh all but squeaked out.

"Of course," Mel replied with a giggle, amusement dancing in her eyes despite their situation. "Chris, Darla, Tara and I have been running interference for you two for the last six months. Do you have any idea how many times my mom or your mom or someone has almost walked in on the two of you? If it hadn't been for us, you guys would have been outted the first week."

"Oh," Josh muttered softly, so soft that Mel wouldn't have heard it at all if it hadn't been for her Slayer hearing. "Um, thanks, then."

"Eh, no problem. Figured you guys would let everyone know when you were ready," she said lightly before her voice hardened. "Though if you ever hurt my brother, I'll rip your rib cage out and wear it as a hat. Are we clear?"

In the silence that followed, Mel's ears easily picked up the sound of Josh swallowing thickly.

"Uh, yeah. Crystal clear," the Seer croaked out. "That was definitely a vivid threat."

Mel blinked for a second as she thought back over her threat to her friend. "Yeah," she said slowly, "I think I've used that threat before, but I'm not sure when. I don't remember using it…"

"What?"

"I don't know, it just feels kinda like I've said that before; like de-ja-vu."

"Again?" Josh asked.

Mel opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at the demons walking into the cave. The first two had dark blue skin and fluorescent orange eyes with short black horns poking out of their pink hair. Behind them was a group of various other demons.

"Here," one of the first two demons started, "we have lots number fifty-six and fifty-seven."

The group of mismatched demons stopped a few feet away from the two tied-up teens while the pink-haired two stepped up next to Josh.

"First, we have lot fifty-six, the eyes of a Seer. They can be your very own link to the Powers That Be, and the boy can be used for a multitude of different things. He is in very good shape for a human of his age, he would be good for nearly any sort of manual labor. Or, if a laborer is not what you need, the boy is not unappealing. Tall and thin and visually appealing, for a human, it can be assumed he would make a more than adequate concubine-"

"Woah, hey! _Hell_ no!" Josh exclaimed as he heard the demon try and sell him as a sex slave. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Melinda's jaw had dropped open in shock when the word 'concubine' had escaped the demon's mouth. "Oh, dude, Wyatt is _so_ gonna kill them dead when he finds out about that," she muttered to herself. "And it's gonna be _very_ painful."

The second pink-haired demon stepped forward and placed a gag firmly in Josh's mouth, muffling his protests, before turning and gagging Melinda as well, causing the blonde teen to glare viciously at him.

Once the gags were in place, the first demon picked up where he had left off, almost as though he had never stopped in the first place. "Or," he said, "The eyes can simply be extracted and the boy disposed of. That is all up to you. Now, shall we start the bidding at two thousand dollars? Do I hear two thousand? Ah, two thousand to the Fyarl in the back. Do I hear three thousand?"

Josh and Melinda listened in wide-eyed shock as the demons proceeded to auction Josh off, or more specifically, his eyes. The auction finally ended with Josh's eyes being sold for an astonishing fifty thousand dollars.

"And now on to lot fifty-seven. This one is quite amazing as well, she is-"

But they never got to hear their description of Melinda as the demon was cut off by the arrival of the Charmed Ones, Cole, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Darla, Tara and Cordelia, causing complete and utter chaos.

The two captive teens watched as their family cleaned house, both positively itching to join the fight. When the last demon had finally been killed, Chris and Wyatt quickly made their way to the teens tied up in the middle of the room and slipped the gags out of their mouths before going to work on the knots in the ropes holding them to the chairs.

"So, what did we interrupt?" Chris asked calmly as he worked on untying his sister. "We didn't bother finding out _why_ they had you, just _where_."

"They tried to auction us off!" Josh exclaimed in disbelief.

"No," Melinda countered. "They auctioned off Josh's eyes; the rest of him just came with them. And they didn't get around to auctioning me off, you interrupted before they could."

"How much did his eyes go for?" Cordy asked curiously, causing most everyone else to look at her appalled. "What?" She shrugged. "Someone tried to auction my eyes off once, I'm curious to see how much Josh's went for compared to mine."

"Fifty thousand dollars," Josh replied absently as he watched Wyatt finish untying his feet and move around behind him to work loose the knots holding his hands together.

"_What_?!?! Are you serious? _Fifty_ thousand dollars?!" Cordelia shrieked indignantly. "Mine only sold for thirty thousand! And I had to talk the price up myself! This is so not fair!"

Again, the Halliwell sisters and their husbands looked at her funny while Tara, Darla, Chris and Melinda tried to stifle their snickers.

Wyatt was oblivious to the conversation around him as he frantically untied Josh, not even noticing as Chris freed Melinda. Finally, the last of the ropes fell from Josh's wrists and Wyatt circled around in front of him once more and pulled the tall teen to his feet and intently looked him over for injuries. Seeing none, other than some light bruising from when he had originally been knocked out, Wyatt locked his gaze with Josh's, searching the hazel depths for reassurance.

"You're okay?" he asked softly, his hands trailing lightly up and down the younger boy's arms.

Josh smiled at Wyatt reassuringly, "I'm fine."

Wyatt stared into Josh's eyes a moment longer before, seemingly satisfied that he was telling the truth, he gently tugged the Seer flush against him and slanted his mouth over Josh's. His arms wrapped tightly around the younger boy, holding him close as he deepened the kiss.

Josh moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and pressed himself closer, the rest of the world seeming to fade away.

Mel, Chris, Tara, and Darla watched the two of them with matching happy grins on their faces for a moment before glancing at the others in the cave to see their reactions. Cordelia was simply looking at the kissing teens with a raised eyebrow and a look of bemusement on her face. It was Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole that made the four of them quickly stifle their laughter as all five were doing wonderful impressions of fish as the two boys continued to kiss.

Cocking her head to the side slightly and keeping her eyes on her friend and her oldest brother, Mel leaned over toward Chris and, pitching her voice just loud enough to carry to the kissing duo, asked, "So, how long do you think before they come up for air?"

Both Wyatt and Josh jumped at the Slayer's voice, both boys having forgotten that there was anyone else in the room with them.

Tara, Darla, Chris and Mel snickered as Josh and Wyatt turned to face them, awkward embarrassment covering their faces.

"Um…" Josh started, searching for something to say.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at them in amusement. "Save it, you two. You can both do the awkward stuttering thing at home; I'd rather not be here if any more demons decide to show up."

They nodded in relief and Wyatt wrapped his arms around Josh's waist, orbing the two of them out of the cave and back to the manor. He knew that Josh could easily shimmer there but was unwilling to let his boyfriend out of his sight or reach just yet.

"Uh, mom? Dad?" Chris asked as he turned to see his parents and his aunts and uncle still staring at the space Wyatt and Josh had occupied.

"Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Paige?" Mel asked, trying to get her aunts attention for a moment before turning to her uncle. "Uncle Cole?"

Cole blinked a few times before turning to face his niece. "Well, that was…unexpected," he said, still slightly dazed.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Cordy exclaimed as she moved in front of the still frozen Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige and clapping her hands together in front of them. "Snap out of it!"

The four of them finally snapped out of it and focused on the five people in front of them, all of whom looked highly amused.

"Why don't you look as shocked as we are?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Yeah, did you know about this?" Piper demanded as she looked between her two youngest children and their Whitelighters and Cordelia.

"I had no idea," Cordelia said as she held up her hands. "Okay, so I may have had a few suspicions, but I didn't know for certain."

"And you four?" Cole asked as he looked at the others.

A small smile crossed Tara's face as she replied, "Maybe just a little."

Darla laughed. "Or a lot."

Chris and Mel just shrugged when the adults turned to look at him.

"How long?" Piper asked.

Mel looked at her mother curiously for a moment. "How long have they been together? Or how long have we known?" she asked.

"Both," Leo replied.

Chris shrugged. "Six months, give or take, on both counts."

"_SIX MONTHS_?!?!" Piper shrieked. "And you didn't think we should know?"

"It wasn't our place to say," Darla told her. "We figured they'd tell everyone when they were ready."

"They didn't even know we knew until today," Mel said, gaining curious looks from the other three who had been in the know. She shrugged at the looks. "Josh and I didn't have much to do while we were being held hostage and I was bored, so I told him we knew. The sputtering sounds he made were very amusing. Too bad I couldn't actually see his face..."

Piper opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off as Cordelia spoke up once more. "Hey, I realize you want to know what's going on with our sons, but could we do this back at the manor where it's a little safer?" she asked. "Like I said, I'd rather not be here if any other demons show up."

Piper nodded grudgingly and took her husband's hand and Leo orbbed the two of them back to the manor. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe, shimmering the two of them out of the cave as Cordy shimmered away as well. Seconds later, Paige, Melinda, Chris, Darla and Tara followed in a flurry of orbs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And another chapter is done! Again, Happy Birthday to TouchoftheWind, I hope you liked your prezzie. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


	12. Reactions

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Pairings:** Um….Okay, there's a lot…Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Henry, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Lindsey, Fred/Wes, Willow/Oz, Wyatt/Josh and there will eventually be more…

**Spoilers:** BtVS – Post-Chosen and Post-Never Fade Away for Angel, with a few changes. Charmed – Not really sure, Post-Season 7, I guess, but with a lot of changes. Cole never got permanently Vanquished, him and Phoebe are still together. And I've decided that while Leo _did_ become an Elder, after everything with the Avatars, he went back to being a regular Whitelighter.

**Warnings:** Light **SLASH!!!**

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11: Reactions**

As soon as Piper and Leo arrived in the living room of the manor, Piper whirled to face her oldest son and her daughter's Seer. It didn't even seem to register to her that Henry, Paye, Blake and Ryder were in the room, along with everyone who had been in the cave moments before.

"Do you two care to explain yourselves?" she asked furiously and continuing without giving Wyatt or Josh a chance to reply. "Six months? You hid this for six months? You didn't think we should know?"

"Um, what's going on?" Henry asked as Piper paused to take a breath.

"These two," Piper motioned to where Wyatt and Josh were standing, Wyatt's arms still around Josh, "have apparently been dating for the last six months!" she exclaimed.

"I _knew_ it!" Paye exclaimed, blushing slightly as everyone turned to look at her. "Well, not in the sense that I actually knew, but I kinda thought they might be."

"Well, apparently they have been," Piper said. "And Melinda, Chris, Tara and Darla knew about it too! And don't think you aren't in trouble for not telling us," she said as she looked at her two youngest children.

"What?" Mel asked incredulously. "Why? It wasn't our place to say anything. It's Wyatt and Josh's business, nobody else's."

Chris, Darla and Tara all nodded their agreement.

"She's right," Cordelia pointed out, "they would have told us eventually. It's their business who they tell and when. And from what Mel said, they didn't even tell the people who did know, they found out on their own."

"You don't have a problem with this?" Piper asked as she turned to look at Cordy incredulously.

"Problem?" Cordy repeated in confusion. "Why would I have a problem with it?"

"Yeah, Mom," Wyatt added a bit angrily, "what problem do you have with this?"

"You're too old for him!" Piper exclaimed. "He's only sixteen, Wyatt!"

Darla let out a very unladylike snort at that statement, causing Piper to whirl on her.

"Something you want to add, Darla?" she asked.

Darla smirked at the witch. "Just that you're being incredibly hypocritical right now," she replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly how old is Leo?" Darla asked. "He was born in, what, 1924? That's makes him about ninety-seven, right? And you're forty-eight, right? That puts your age difference at forty-nine years. So I think you lecturing them on a four year age difference is a bit hypocritical."

Piper's mouth opened and closed a few times as she searched for a response to Darla's words.

"She's right," Tara added. "There's also a ninety year age difference between Cole and Phoebe. Which, again, is way worse than four years."

"And neither of those have anything on the two hundred and fifty-four year difference there was between two of my friends," Cordelia added with a smile, glancing quickly at Melinda before turning back to Piper.

Piper's eyes went wide as she stared at Cordelia. "Two hundred and fifty-four years?" she repeated in disbelief.

Cordy nodded. "Yup. And that's not even taking my other friends into consideration," she said. "One of my ex's dated an ex-demon who was, like, eleven hundred years old."

"See, Mom?" Chris asked rhetorically. "Four years really isn't that big of a deal."

Melinda nodded. "They're happy, Mom. How can that be bad?" she asked.

Piper struggled to find words as she looked at her two youngest before turning to look at Wyatt and Josh, the defiant look on Wyatt's face letting her know that he didn't care what she thought, he wasn't giving Josh up. Sighing in defeat, she nodded her head slowly. "You're right. They're happy, that's all that matters," she said. "And compared to eleven hundred, four years really isn't that bad, I suppose."

Wyatt and Josh relaxed slightly as Piper reluctantly gave her blessing, knowing that, while she didn't completely approve, she did accept their relationship. Turning to look at the others in the room, the two waited for everyone else's reactions.

Leo just sighed as he looked at his son, "As long as you're happy, you won't hear any objections from me. It'll take some getting used to, though."

Phoebe, Cole, Henry and Paige all nodded their agreement.

"Hey, as long as I don't have to watch the two of you make out, I'm good," Blake said and Ryder nodded.

A slow smirk spread across Wyatt's face as he looked at his cousins. "Oh, so no doing this?" he asked as he swiftly turned Josh in his arms, pulled him close and pressed their lips together.

Josh froze in surprise for a moment before his arms came up to wrap around Wyatt's neck. He deepened the kiss, pressing his body as close to Wyatt's as he could get it.

Cordelia snorted in amusement as almost everyone's eyes went wide and Paye let out a short 'eep' while Melinda, Chris, Tara and Darla didn't even bother trying to hide their amusement.

Wyatt broke the kiss and loosened his grip on his boyfriend slightly, Josh turning back around and leaning back into Wyatt's chest.

"So no doing that, then?" Wyatt asked Blake, laughter coloring his tone.

"Oh Gods, I think I'm scarred for life…" Ryder murmured.

Chris snorted in amusement. "No you're not," he said, "just wait until you walk in on the two of them, _then_ you'll be scarred for life! I swear, I couldn't look at either of them without blushing for a week!"

Melinda just nodded her agreement. "That's something I never wanted to see."

"You two are…" Piper started in shock as she looked at a blushing Wyatt and Josh before trailing off and turning to Chris and Melinda. "And you two have…"

Mel nodded, "Why do you think we don't orb into Wyatt's room anymore? Or Josh's? Or pretty much any room that can afford two people privacy?"

Piper let out a tiny whimper, not wanting to accept the fact that one of her children was apparently having sex.

"I want to give them the sex talk!" Darla exclaimed as she grinned evilly at Josh and Wyatt.

"NO!" Wyatt and Josh exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, come on," Darla said. "Do you really want to have that talk with your parents?"

"We've both already _had_ that talk," Josh pointed out, hoping Darla would just drop the subject.

"Well, yeah, but those were the 'when a boy loves a girl' version of the talk," Darla countered, "this would be the 'when a boy loves a boy' version. Do you really want to have that talk with your parents? I mean, if you thought it was embarrassing the first time around…"

"Oh Gods," Josh muttered, a look of horror crossing his features.

"Ya know, I think we'll be fine," Wyatt said. "I mean, the basics should still apply, right? I don't think we really need another talk. Besides, I don't think you're really qualified to be giving that talk, what with you being a straight woman and all."

Darla merely arched an eyebrow in response. "Honey, I was a vampire for over four hundred years," she told him, "I know more than enough to be able to give you two this talk."

"It could be worse," Tara pointed out, "I had a friend before I died who would have given you a sex talk that lasted hours…complete with pictures, videos and diagrams."

Wyatt and Josh looked at her in horror, along with most everyone else in the room. Cordelia just laughed and nodded her head.

"She would have," Cordy agreed. "Along with detailed instructions."

Josh and Wyatt exchanged a look before turning back to look at Darla. "We'll take Darla's talk," they said.

Tara grinned, "That's what I thought."

"As amusing as this conversation is," Paye cut in, "I have a question."

Everyone turned to look at her curiously and Paye turned to look at Phoebe.

"How come you didn't know?" Paye asked her mother curiously.

"What?" Phoebe asked, not sure why her daughter thought she should have known.

"Well, shouldn't you have been able to feel their emotions?" Paye asked. "Shouldn't your empath abilities have picked up on what they were feeling?"

Phoebe blinked for a moment as she realized that Paye was right, that she should have felt something from the two boys but hadn't.

"Empath-blocking potion," Josh answered and everybody nodded in understanding.

"Alright, you two," Darla said, "you're coming with me. Time to have a little chat."

Wyatt and Josh swallowed thickly, not looking forward to the talk they were about to have but also knowing it would be useless to try to run. They could run and they could hide, but Darla would eventually catch up to them. And knowing Darla, if they tried to avoid this talk, she would make it as painfully embarrassing as she possibly could. So it was better for them to just go along quietly and get it over with. With a sigh, the two stepped over to Darla and she put a hand on each of their shoulders before the three of them disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be back in L.A. Sadly, I won't actually be writing the boys' talk with Darla, as amusing as it would be. Mostly because I don't think I'd be able to do it justice and I'm pretty sure your imaginations can come up with funnier more interesting talks than what I'd come up with. Anyway, hope you liked this one!**

**~ Kyra**


	13. Prophecy Found

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Pairings:** Um….Okay, there's a lot…Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Henry, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Lindsey, Fred/Wes, Willow/Oz, Wyatt/Josh and there will eventually be more…

**Spoilers:** BtVS – Post-Chosen and Post-Never Fade Away for Angel, with a few changes. Charmed – Not really sure, Post-Season 7, I guess, but with a lot of changes. Cole never got permanently Vanquished, him and Phoebe are still together. And I've decided that while Leo _did_ become an Elder, after everything with the Avatars, he went back to being a regular Whitelighter.

**Warnings:** Light **SLASH!**

**A/N:** Yes, you're reading that correctly; I am updating A Charmed Slayer! I am _sooooo_ sorry for the wait! I can't believe it took me so long to get this written! *cough*ayearandfourmonths*cough* Hopefully, this won't disappoint anyone. Again, sorry for the wait. *looks apologetic* Forgive me?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Prophecy Found

(_June 2023_)

"Mom!"

Dawn looked up as Amithi ran into her office. "What is it, Ami?" she asked.

Ami shoved something onto the desk in front of her mother. "I think we have a live one," she replied.

Dawn picked up the stack of papers Ami had put on her desk, a piece of parchment with a prophecy written on it on top followed by pages of notebook paper filled with Ami's handwriting. "What makes you say that?" Dawn asked as she started reading over Ami's notes.

"There's a couple lines in the prophecy that refers to the time; 'twenty years past the Hellmouth's collapse,' and then 'two decades since the Great Calling.'" Ami said. "Sunnydale collapsed and all the Potentials were Called twenty years ago."

Dawn nodded and turned her attention from the pages to look at her daughter. "Go get everyone together, tell them we have an emergency meeting in five minutes."

Ami nodded and rushed from the room.

* * *

Just over five minutes later, Ami, Jesse, and Andi entered the conference room.

"Okay, everyone's here," Angel said as the three teens took their seats. "What's going on?"

"I think I'll let Ami explain since she's the one that found it," Dawn said and everyone turned to look at Ami.

"We have an apocalypse on our hands. Again. Only this time, we can't beat it on our own, we need outside help," Ami started as she looked around at her family sitting at the table around her. "I'm not sure who exactly she is, but the prophecy refers to her as the 'Reborn Champion' and as 'the Powers' Chosen.'"

"'Powers' Chosen?'" Faith repeated. "That sounds like it would mean a Slayer."

Ami nodded. "That's what I thought at first, too," she replied, "only, Slayers haven't been Chosen since Sunnydale, just Called. Plus, there's the 'Reborn Champion' part."

"Could it be Mom?" Andi asked. "She was Chosen. And she could maybe be considered 'reborn' since she went evil then became good again…Maybe it's kinda like that whole 'born again Christian' thing, only more of a 'born again Champion' instead."

"She still wouldn't fit," Ami said shaking her head. "The prophecy mentions her being 'found in the land of the Gates of Gold' and says she's 'protected dearly by the Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed King of Magic.'"

"There's a King of Magic?" Willow asked, blinking in surprise. "Why didn't I know this? Giles, why didn't you ever tell me there's a King of Magic?"

"I wasn't aware there was one," Giles replied. "This is news to me as well. Wesley?"

Wes shook his head. "I've never heard of a King of Magic either."

Angel and Spike both shook their heads, showing they hadn't heard of him either while Dru simply sat in her seat, humming softly with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"What about these 'Charmed Ones?'" Lindsey asked. "Has anyone heard of them? Or of 'the land of the Gates of Gold?'"

There were head shakes and negative responses around the table.

"I actually think I know where the 'land of the Gates of Gold' is," Ami stated, causing everyone to turn to look at her once more. "San Francisco."

"The Golden Gate Bridge," Lilian stated as she realized her friends train of thought.

Ami nodded. "It would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"It's not like we have any other ideas," Luna said with a shrug. "Are there any other clues?"

"Not about where to find her, or who she is," Ami said, shaking her head. "But it mentions the big bad. It says that an 'old foe will unite with an Old evil;' which I found it interesting that it differentiated between the 'old's. It's capitalized for the evil, but not the foe. So maybe that's significant."

"Maybe 'old foe' means someone we've fought before?" Fred suggested. "But the 'Old evil' is more important, like, well, I don't actually know, maybe a really old vampire or demon?"

"An Old One…" Wes murmured, his eyes wide.

"Oh dear, let's hope not," Giles said.

"Okay, forgive me if I should know this," Xander said as he looked at Wes and Giles in confusion, "but what's an Old One?"

"One of the originals," Spike replied. "Pure demon."

"Like the Mayor, post Ascension," Angel added.

"Well…that would not be of the good," Xander stated as he paled slightly.

"Okay, so we're probably dealing with someone we've already faced teaming up with an Old One and in order to beat them, we have to find this 'Powers' Chosen' 'Reborn Champion' who we think is in San Francisco being protected by a King of Magic and some 'Charmed Ones' that we've never heard of. That about sum it up?" Jesse asked as he looked at Ami.

Ami glanced down at her notes then back at her friend. "Yup. I think that's about it."

"Well, we're screwed," Jesse deadpanned.

Ami just ignored him as she kept talking. "There's a little bit more here, but mostly the rest is just filler and fancy wording. Though, uh…It does also kinda mention Angel's Shanshu…"

"What?" Angel exclaimed sitting up straight in his seat.

"Hey! The Poof isn't the only vampire with a soul, you know!" Spike stated indignantly. "How do you know it's about him?"

"Because it doesn't say 'vampire with a soul'" Ami said. "It says that 'the demon with the face of an Angel will meet his final Redemption, and live.'"

"Oh…Well, that does kinda point to the Poof, doesn't it?" Spike asked rhetorically before slouching down in his seat.

"So, I guess that means Dad's definitely going to San Fracisco," Connor said as he looked around at everyone. "Who else is going? We can't all go; someone has to stay here to run Champion Investigations and keep the demon population in L.A. down."

"I want to go," Ami stated immediately. "I need to see this through."

Dawn and Connor both nodded, though neither was really happy to have their daughter be in the thick of things.

Jesse, Andi, Lilian, and Luna all exchanged looks before piping up in unison. "We're in."

"Where one of us goes, we all go," Luna said simply when it looked like various parents were about to protest.

"We'll go, too," Willow said, indicating herself and Oz. "It will probably come in handy to have a werewolf and the most powerful Witch in the world on hand if we're really facing an Old One."

"Portals would probably be good, too," Dawn said.

"Looks like we're staying behind, Babe," Faith said as she looked at Lindsey. "If D goes, that means Connor goes. And since Angel's already going, that leaves me, Spike, and Dru with super strength."

"I want to go, too," Xander said. "I can't just let Jesse go. I know the others will make sure he's as safe as possible, but…I can't lose him, too. Plus, there should probably be at least one normal person in the group. Relatively speaking, of course."

"Wes and I will stay here," Fred said. "We can help research from here. It might even help to have a bit of distance between us and whatever will be happening."

"I, too, will stay behind and help research," Giles said. "I'm not quite as young as I used to be, so my efforts would probably be more beneficial here than there."

"Okay, so the kids, Dawn, Connor, Willow, Oz, Xander, and I will be going to San Francisco. And Lindsey, Faith, Wes, Fred, Giles, Spike, and Dru will stay here," Angel said, looking around the table to confirm.

Dru shook her head. "My Spike and I will be going as well, Daddy," She said, swaying slightly in her seat, her head still tilted slightly.

"Dru-" Angel started to protest, only to be cut off by the Seer.

"I want to see Mummy," Dru stated firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument. "We're going."

"'Mummy?'" Angel asked, looking intently at his Childe. "Dru, who is your Mummy?"

Dru just giggled and shook her head, a smile dancing over her lips as she continued to sway in her seat. "I'm not telling you," she sing-songed. "It'll ruin the surprise!"

"I am _so_ not riding in the same car as Angel and Dru!" Andi stated as she looked back and forth between the pouting Angel and the giggling and humming Dru. A moment later, she grinned innocently as Angel turned to glare at her. "What?"

**

* * *

**

I know, I know, it took me

_**forever**_** to update this! And I feel horrible about it! But between Writer's Block where most of my BtVS fics were concerned and really not having much time to write, this took a lot longer than I had thought it would. Hopefully, it didn't disappoint. Though, I am sorry I didn't go into Darla's sex talk with Wyatt and Josh. I think your imaginations are more than up to the task of filling in that little blank, though.**

**Anyway, reviews, please? *gives everyone puppy dog eyes***

**~ Kyra**


	14. Dreams And Visions

**Title:** A Charmed Slayer

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Buffy is killed in action and reborn with new powers and a whole new destiny. The Powers That Be prevent her from seeing anyone from her past life until her eighteenth birthday when a new enemy appears and Angel Investigations must find the 'Reborn Champion.'

**Pairings:** Um….Okay, there's a lot…Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Henry, Dawn/Connor, Faith/Lindsey, Fred/Wes, Willow/Oz, Wyatt/Josh and there will eventually be more…

**Spoilers:** Honestly, at this point, I really have no idea. I'm just picking and choosing from both fandoms.

**A/N:**I am so, so, so sorry for the wait on this! I haven't forgotten about it, I swear! I've just been really busy with school and also had a major case of writer's block. Then I also realized that what I had been planning for the villain wouldn't work and had to figure something out for that before I could do this chapter. I think I've found a way to make it work. Hopefully. I hope you guys like it! :)

**A/N2:** This chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dreams And Visions**

(_June 2023_)

Melinda tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamed dreams she wouldn't remember when she woke. Images flew through her mind, a gym burning, a very old and ugly vampire, a statue with a swirling vortex where its mouth should be, a school blowing up, a creature that was part human, part machine and part demon, a tower with a portal beneath it, a preacher, millions of ancient vampires crawling out of a hole. Then there were the people, the pretty young brunette with the blue eyes, the older blonde woman with the loving smile, the redhead with intelligent green eyes, the brunet guy with laughter in his brown eyes, the older man in tweed cleaning his glasses, the dangerous looking brunette in leather, the blond man in the leather duster...the dark haired man with the dark eyes.

Melinda jerked awake with a gasp, her heart racing as she sat up in bed. Breathing deeply to calm herself down, she frowned as she realized that she couldn't remember anything about her dream. She had a feeling that the dream had been important, but she couldn't remember a single thing. Letting out a frustrated huff, she flopped back down on her bed, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, it was like she was staring into dark, intense eyes. Snapping her eyes open once again, she frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen the eyes before, but again, she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and once again, the dark eyes were back, taunting her with memories just out of reach.

Growling in frustration, Melinda rolled out of bed, glancing at her alarm clock as she went and glaring at it when she saw that it was barely five in the morning. Digging a sweatshirt out of her drawer, she added it to the pajama pants and tank top combo she had worn to bed and headed downstairs and out into the back yard. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well try and get some meditating done. And maybe it would help her remember where the hell she had seen those eyes. There was something about them that was nagging at her, something about them that filled her with a sense of longing that she didn't understand.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell, Mel?" Wyatt asked as he reached down to help his sister off the ground for the third time that day. "Normally you'd be kicking my ass right about now, but that's the third time I've won. I wouldn't be too worried if we were using swords, but this is hand to hand, Mel."

Josh nodded from where he was perched on the picnic table in the backyard watching the siblings spar. "He's right, Mel. You're off today. A lot. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Mel exclaimed as she flopped onto the picnic table next to Josh, pushing Chris over to make room for herself.

Chris yelped as he fell off the table. "Dammit, Mel!"

Mel looked over the side of the table at her brother sprawled on the ground. "Um...oops?"

Chris glared at her as he made his way to his feet before sitting down on the bench. "I might believe that if you weren't laughing," he told her.

"Awww, I'm sorry, Chris," she apologized. "Really, I am. I didn't mean to push you that hard. Just, ya know, nudge you out of the way. I'm sorry. I'm just having a really off day."

"Any idea why?" Wyatt asked as he leaned against the table next to where Josh was sitting, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and propping his chin on Josh's shoulder as he looked at his sister.

Melinda shrugged. "I don't know. I think it has something to do with this dream I had last night, but I'm not sure," she replied.

"Dream?" Paye asked, looking at her cousin curiously from where she was sitting on the bench on the other side of the table from where Chris was now sitting.

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything about it," Mel replied, sounding frustrated. "And I feel like it was something important, too. It woke me up at five this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"So that's why you were up so early," Paye said. "I was wondering about that. You're never up before me."

Melinda nodded. "Yeah. It's really annoying that it feels so important but I can't remember it. And every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing these, like, really intense dark eyes. And I feel like I know them, but I don't know where from. It's just really throwing me off."

"I'm sure it'll come to you eventually," Wyatt started to tell his sister before turning to look at Josh with a worried look as he felt his boyfriend tense up next to him. "Josh?"

Everyone turned to see Josh sitting with his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. A few seconds later his eyes snapped open and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"I think we have a problem," he muttered, worry clear on his features.

"What did you see?" Paye asked as she pulled out a pen and her Watcher's journal that she carried with her everywhere and flipped to a new page.

"A lot of it was really vague," Josh said, "like, more so than normal. First, there was someone - pretty sure it was a man - doing a ritual. I...I think it was a resurrection. I mean, there was a skeleton in from of him and it, like, reverse decomposed before sitting up with a scream. I couldn't see what either of them looked like, but the one doing the ritual felt seriously evil and had some serious power. Then there was a flash this sarcophagus looking thing. Then skeleton guy screaming again and...changing or something. He was, like, screaming and writhing and then just sort of stopped for a minute before getting up again like nothing had happened. And he was different. The power coming off of him was practically visible. Then he was in a cave or something and looking around at...it kind of looked like piles of sand, honestly. Whatever it was, though, he was _pissed_. Then I saw him and the first guy walking through the streets and everything around them was destroyed and burning and there were bodies everywhere. After that was a flash of San Francisco and the bay and it was just completely destroyed. Basically nothing but smoking ruins. Then blink-and-you'll-miss-them flashes of basically every major city in the world, all of them destroyed. We're talking total destruction of the world, here."

The others were all looking pale and horrified by the time Josh finished speaking.

"God..." Mel breathed. "How do we stop something like that?"

"I think...I think there's someone we're supposed to work with," Josh said slowly, as though unsure. "There was one more flash. It was a group of people, but I couldn't see what any of them looked like. But they felt strong, powerful, but good. Like...like help. I don't know how we're supposed to find them, but I think we're supposed to work together. There was also a sense of...I don't know. Anticipation? Or expectation or something like that. I think they're coming here."

"It could be possible," Chris said. "I mean, if they have a Seer in their group and they saw anything close to what you did...well, San Francisco was the first to be destroyed, so it would make sense to come here."

Wyatt nodded his agreement. "And if we're supposed to work together, they probably saw us," he added. "Or got an impression of us, at least. Since that's all you seem to have gotten of them."

Josh nodded as he gently massaged at his temples, feeling a headache building which was normal for him after major visions. And he had a feeling this would be the worst one yet. And hopefully ever.

Wyatt looked at Josh with sympathy for a moment before straightening from where he was still leaned against the picnic table and gently tugging Josh off the table top. "Come on, time for pain killers and a nap," he murmured softly.

"But-" Josh tried to protest, only to have Mel cut him off.

"Go sleep, Josh. We can tell the others what you saw and they can interrogate you when you get up," she told him.

Josh hesitated for just a moment before nodding his agreement, leaning into Wyatt and letting the older man lead him into the house.

Paye sighed as she looked over everything she had written down about what Josh had seen. "Well, this sucks," she stated bluntly.

Chris snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Come on," Mel said as she stood up, "let's go call an emergency family meeting and tell everyone what Josh saw."

The three of them headed inside, none of them looking forward to telling the rest of their family that the world was ending...again.


End file.
